


Knights and Mares

by KimTanAnukite



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Castles, Cheating, Cute, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Forced Marriage, Heavy Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, King!Hyunwoo, King!Minhyuk, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, No M-Preg, Not really but Hyunwoo is the king so..., Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Monbebe Req Spot, or something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimTanAnukite/pseuds/KimTanAnukite
Summary: Prince Minhyuk was third on line anyway and very unlikely to inherit his reign's throne, therefore he is given away in a Treaty to the Son's family on his sixteen birthday, promised by their parents to marry the Crown Prince once the coronation were to take place. Four years later King Son died in an accident and Hyunwoo had to become the king.Or.. Son Hyunwoo becomes the King and has to accept the arranged marriage that was made for him, however he can't seem to accept Minhyuk as a partner but only as a duty husband. Minhyuk tries to please him and can't understand why Hyunwoo is so cold, then things might eventually change.
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Comments: 26
Kudos: 119





	1. I see Fire

The ground being hit by the furious horses' race was all that could be heard that night, and the path was illuminated by fire. A part of the forest was in flames and the army evacuated the city before it could reach the villagers on it. It was chaos.

The next morning the damage was evaluated, thankfully the rain had drowned the fire before it could reach the kingdom's population. Hyunwoo was called by the council to the strategy room where he received the most terrible news. His father had died during the fire.

The following day the kingdom mourned the King's death during his burial. The following week, Hyunwoo was to be crowned as the new King.

"Why do I have to do this now? Is it not too soon? It definitely is for me."

"The kingdom needs you, your Highness."

"What about the Prince? Do I still have to marry him? It was a promise made by my parents when they were alive," Hyunwoo said to his soon to be right hand as they entered now his father's office.

"The Treaty can not be broken, you must fulfill our part of the promise, you must wed Prince Minhyuk for peace to continue between our reigns."

Hyunwoo frowned but nodded his head towards the older man, "prepare everything for the coronation, two days must be enough. The wedding can be next week; bring him into the castle and explain him what his duties are to be."

"Yes, your Highness."

Minhyuk knew what was going to happen. He didn't show up at the funeral but he knows what it means.

His wedding is close, and he can't do nothing to avoid the marriage to be. He has been living on a separated wing of the castle for four years now, learning the country's history, costumes and politics. He had been prepared to be the King's co-king, prepared to marry someone he knew nothing personal about, someone he hadn't even yet spoken with, someone who had been too occupied to attend any of the meetings that had been set for them to get to know each other.

"Why do I have to marry him? Why didn't they pick a Queen for him? I can't even give him a heir, what was I brought here for?"

"My Prince, you were brought to rule with him, you are to be a King too. A kid will be provided by a concubine, you are to provide advise, company and support."

Minhyuk shook his head while frowning to the woman, "I am only part of a Treaty, we are probably not even going to share a room, let alone spend time together. He gets to have concubines but I will have to be alone forever," he said with exasperation.

The woman looked at him with sadness and affection, "I am sorry my dear, but it has to be this way. And I am sure he will fall for you, even if not romantically he will love your company.. he is lucky to have you to share a life with, he just doesn't know that yet."

Minhyuk reached forward to hug her. She was all he had from his birth kingdom, only she had ridden with him on that cold carriage years ago, only her could he trust.

Holding him tight on her short arms, she broke the news they knew would come soon, "the wedding will take place in a week."

"Your Majesty," the younger bowed to the King, trying not to look at him on the eye.

There was a tight knot on the mouth of his stomach. Everyone on the court was watching them, but he couldn't lift his eyes from the floor as the words to officially tight them together were spoken aloud from his left.

"It is going to be okay," he heard a loud murmur that made him raise his head. The older's factions were serene and Minhyuk couldn't help but feel eased by the handsome man in front of him. He couldn't help but feel eased by his now husband's voice.

A speck of hope grew on his chest at the King's words, maybe it wouldn't be that bad, maybe they could be friends, and just maybe they could be more.

Minhyuk was trapped in his thoughts and missed everyone around moving to the next part of the wedding: the banquet. He was to sit next to the taller on a table that faced the rest of the guests. The King made a motion with his hand and the feast began.

The younger observed carefully how his partner took a piece of meat and ate it while raising an eyebrow and slightly closing the opposite eye. He himself set a plate with fruits and vegetables as well as some mashed potatoes; he was about to eat that when a stick of chicken was placed besides his salad.

"Eat properly."

Minhyuk's smile grew at the gesture, but he bowed with his head politely rejecting the ration, "thanks my King, but I don't eat meat."

His smile flattered a bit at the other's expression, "that is why you are so skinny. Eat properly," the tanned skinned man demanded. 

A pout replaced the younger's previous grimace. He nodded and forced himself to try the chicken but discreetly left it on another plate after the first bite. Minhyuk was confident about his body, sill he couldn't help but think it might not be attractive for his husband.

Then again, maybe Hyunwoo didn't even like guys and this was bound to happen. Or perhaps the older was just worried about his health.

"Your Majesty," both turned towards the old man that was talking to the King, "you can go now".

Minhyuk walked quietly behind the King, the corridors where dim and warm, and the party sounds where further at every step they took. Both knew what they were expected to do, but neither of them had thought about the matter until now.

They were now on the second floor, the shorter following Hyunwoo all the way to a room with double doors. Once inside, the King closed the door and walked towards a table that was full of wine and food to serve himself a drink. 

Minhyuk only stood besides the door, not knowing what to do. Where they really going to consummate the marriage? That would mean the King didn't mind being married to a man, and maybe he even found him attractive. After all, it was their wedding night.

He walked forward snapping out of his thoughts when he noticed the expectant look on the taller's face, "I- I don't drink," he stuttered explaining why he wasn't trying the wine.

"Is there anything you do?" Hyunwoo huffed, placing his golden cup back on the table and sitting down on the wooden chair.

"Ar-are we.. I mean, I know we just met each other and-"

"You want to lay down?" It wasn't a real question, a suggestion. It was rather closer to a mocking question, as if disgusted but not so at the same time.

"I can't give you babies, I know," he nodded, "I don't really understand why I was promised to you, or what is the point of our marriage".

Hyunwoo stood up with cold eyes.

"You are here for our kingdoms to be in peace, you will help taking decisions and take the place of a Queen," Minhyuk frowned at the title, lowering his chin in embarrassment, "I will have a girl to bare my child, I will sleep with her until she gets pregnant; we are not even going to share a room. I am sorry but I have never been with a boy before nor think it will provide anything to my reign".

Now Minhyuk scoffed, "do I get to have girls too then?"

"Are you insane? If you where to get anyone pregnant we would have to get rid of the mother and maybe of you; you would cause a war between our countries".

"So I am supposed to die virgin and lonely? Because apparently you have all the rights to sleep with whomever you want and have slept with some already."

"You never close your mouth?"

"No," Minhyuk tried to firmly state but his voice failed to do so.

The King shook his head, checking him out from head to toe and taking the crowns out of their heads. He reached for Minhyuk's hand but the shorter took a step back in confusion.

"Stop acting like that," Hyunwoo said, this time holding the boy's forearm with his strong grip, pulling him towards the bed.

"What are you doing?" he said with hurry, the sudden nervousness and fright messing with his stomach.

The King took the skinny boy by his waist, laying him on the bed and towering over his body with his bigger frame. Minhyuk didn't know what to do, should he let the other do something with him? They were married after all, and Hyunwoo was the king, someone he couldn't really oppose to.. maybe Minhyuk would like this, maybe they could do this and eventually fall in love. Or at least get along.

He had secretly been expecting this day, his wedding day meant he would get to be kissed for the first time, to have intimate contact with someone, even if it was also a man. But the taller wasn't kissing him.

Hyunwoo only started to hump against his open legs as if trying to get hard, but other than that he wasn't touching the younger at all. Minhyuk was confused, it felt uncomfortable yet nice at the same time, but then the King started to touch himself still clothed and Minhyuk understood what was going to happen. 

One of his brothers had joked about it before he even knew he was to marry a male. He told him that someday a man would want to have sex with him, but he would only use his body to self pleasure and not even kiss him.

When the taller flipped Minhyuk's body to face down, the panic ran trough his veins.

"No," he reached down to stop the King, who was trying to pull down his attire.

"What you mean no, do you not know how this works?" he was evidently frustrated. "You wanted this, now stay still".

Minhyuk struggled against him to flip upwards again, wincing when he felt the other's bulk against his crotch.

"You are exhausting."

The King stood up with a scowl, walking into the room's bathroom and closing the door behind him. Minhyuk was left on the bed with his belt unbuckled and his chest raising with rapidity. He turned to his side and let the tears fall from his eyes, the candles' light becoming blurry to his vision and his thoughts drowning his mind.

It wasn't the first time someone called him exhausting or any synonym, but it was his husband who said it this time. It didn't hurt because it was Hyunwoo, but because it was the person he was supposed to spend a life with. Maybe he should have let the other continue, after all it was their wedding night, and maybe it wouldn't be as bad as his brother had mentioned.

He sat up on the bed and arranged his clothes and hair, wiped his tears and waited for his husband to come back.

When Hyunwoo opened the door he stood on his feet and bowed slightly, "I'm sorry for acting so childish, I won't do so anymore, my King."

The taller glanced at him and took his crown from the table, stepping out of the room and leaving the boy alone with a chest ache.

"Your Highness, is there anything I can help you with?" the woman asked as Minhyuk finished dressing up.

"I'm fine, noona," he mumbled. She looked at him in silence, noticing how the bed was neat and the food was still on the table. "So this is my room, right?"

The woman nodded, "yes, my Prince.. my King. Your Majesty prefers you staying here until there is a heir-"

"Until he gets his bitch pregnant, I get it."

"Your Highness!" She scolded in surprise.

Minhyuk had never said anything close to a bad word before, he would make jokes and use the common's language, but he was never rude.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled again pouting at her, "but is not a lie tho. He went with her last night, right? He is the King, and I'm not even a Queen for him."

The lady placed a caring hand over his and allowed him to pull it towards his cheek, he would always calm down when she touched his face. "I know it is hard, my boy, but you have to endure it. One day he will notice how wonderful you are and all you can be and give. It is up to him when, but it is up to you too, after all, a marriage is made with two parts."

Minhyuk raised his chin and blinked a few times, "you are right, noona. I'll do my part, and I'll do my best."


	2. Try not to feel the cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunwoo shook his head with disapproval and left the room to fulfill his duties. He had definitely married a kid.

The castle was huge, even bigger than the castle he grew up at. The dinning table on the second floor was big enough for ten people, but only two bedrooms where currently occupied on that wing.

It was almost time to dine when Minhyuk walked into the room to find the table set for two, cutlery ready on the extremes of the rectangular wood. The dozens of candles illuminated with stark light and the cook could be heard giving indications to his assistants. 

Minhyuk sat and waited patiently, a few moments later Hyunwoo entered and sat on the other extreme of he table. Almost instantly their food was served and both started to eat in silence. It was a bit uncomfortable and Minhyuk's mind wouldn't stop trying to figure out what to say.

"Your castle is very beautiful, I went to the gardens today but it started raining," he commented while secretly hiding the meat in a cotton napkin on his lap.

Hyunwoo nodded but kept eating with the same hurry as the previous night, Minhyuk couldn't avoid to laugh a bit at the faces he was making.

"What?"

The younger cleared his throat before answering "Sorry, is just that you made a funny face."

"So you find that amusing?"

"No. I'm sorry, my King."

They kept eating but Minhyuk was rapidly starting to get bored. Back at home his younger brother would chat with him during meals, everyone ignored them anyway.

He smiled at the memory, but it faded when he saw a girl at the room's entrance. Hyunwoo noticed his expression and glanced behind, the girl wearing only a robe bit her lower lip when she noticed both man had their attention on her.

Hyunwoo stood up and took the girls arm to guide her out of the dinning room. They didn't come back and Minhyuk didn't finish his meal.

The next afternoon they had a meeting with the Council, Minhyuk had been excited when the other men introduced themselves, but he started to feel uneasy as soon as the King arrived. Hyunwoo hardly listened to the other's words, dictating what was to be done and not asking for opinions.

Minhyuk felt a stupid necessity to apologize to the others, but they left before he could even talk. Hyunwoo was looking through some documents so Minhyuk sat down on the chair closer to him, "shouldn't you listen to your advisers advice?"

"I am the King."

"Yes, I know," he rolled his eyes, "but they know what they are doing, your father chose them for a reason and-"

"You should know your place," Minhyuk's jaw tensed at this, "and do not speak about my parents."

Hyunwoo stood up and left a very upset Minhyuk behind without any other word. The younger then decided to go for a walk and try to find a farmer that could teach him to be patient, because Hyunwoo was so hard to deal with.

"Your Highness, you should get inside." 

"It's fine, a bit of rain won't do me no wrong!" Minhyuk yelled back to the servant who was waiting for him with a thick blanket.

"What is he doing?" The servant almost jumped when a deep voice asked in annoyance about the boy under the rain.

"Your Majesty," he bowed, "the King is collecting stones, I am calling him to cover from the rain but he insists the minerals on it are good for his skin."

Noticing the tall figure besides the servant, Minhyuk decided to finally go back under the roof. He laughed while giving the stones for the servant to hold them after he was wrapped with the blanked around his body.

"Your Majesty," he bowed and laughed when his hair let water drops fall by their feet, "this one is almost pink, it's my fave, can you get me something pretty to keep them in my room?"

"Right away, your Highness" the servant bowed and walked away to do as he was asked.

As soon as he left, Hyunwoo barked at his husband, "are you a child? You can not play on the rain as if. You are supposed to be a King."

Minhyuk's smile flattered a bit but he was still to excited for playing under the cool water, "I- sorry, I don't find it wrong, I mean, no one saw me anyway."

"You are a public figure, how can you be so reckless and imprudent with your doings and words."

"It's funny, isn't it?" his smile was no longer real, "we are both Kings but only you get to be called Majesty," he nodded, "I will be more careful with my words, my King."

He bowed with his eyes harshly looking into Hyunwoo's, then turned around and walked inside the castle.

A fortnight went by with the same routine, Minhyuk would wake up and explore the castle after breakfast, then every two days he would assist to the pointless Council meetings, eat lunch with his noona and read until it was dinner time. He only saw once more the concubine that Hyunwoo was trying to get pregnant.

He had been looking for the library that a servant said was on the second floor when he saw the girl going out of the kitchen with some tea flowers on her hand and sneaking back into Hyunwoo's room.

There was an awkward ache on his chest but he assured to himself that it was necessary, after all, a fertile womb would not suddenly grow on his flat belly.

That night he was trying to get into the kitchen to look for a late snack when he heard the cooks talking in loud whispers._"She was bleeding yesterday, it means she didn't get pregnant, maybe she can't,"_ said one and the other quickly answered,_ "I knew she wasn't fertile, it took her mother years to have her; maybe the King will call another one."_

Minhyuk went back to his room. Either the King was to give up on trying to get a baby for now, or it mean he would keep trying for years and Minhyuk would never get to feel as a husband.

He looked down at his legs and torso; his tights where a bit thick but his hipbones could be seen even through the smooth fabric of his sleeping attire,_"maybe I should eat meat,"_ he thought to himself, thinking about the comment his husband made the first time they talked.

A knock on the door startled him, "come in," he said wrapping a robe around his body.

A servant peeked her head inside, "Your Highness, the King asks for your presence on the library."

"Thank you," he said, and quickly left the room to find Hyunwoo. The taller was sitting on the biggest couch, reading a strategy book and drinking something warm.

"Can I bring you something to drink?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Minhyuk dismissed the servant and walked towards the other man, "you asked to see me?"

"You may move into my quarters, you will be sleeping on my bed from tonight on."

Minhyuk nodded, not really fond of the idea of sleeping on the same bed the older tried to make a baby in "Can I ask why?"

Hyunwoo closed the book and finally met his eyes "There is no point on not telling you. My concubine did not get pregnant, I will not keep trying with her, I am very busy fixing things my father left unsolved to preoccupy with a heir right now."

"We can always adopt right?" Minhyuk joked but cleared his throat, "is it really necessary for me to sleep on your room? I mean, I'm certainly less qualified than her to give birth."

"Stop questioning everything and move your stuff into my quarters, I will be there after finishing here."

Minhyuk felt a mixture of emotions on his stomach so he decided to go and do as he was told not wanting to risk emptying his barely full stomach in front of his husband. He didn't need to embarrass himself anymore.

Some servants helped him move his clothes into the Kings bedroom and he personally took his collection of stones with care all the way to the other's window. The room was as twice as big as his and the bed had the most beautiful engravings on the wood and covers. 

Once the servants left Minhyuk sighed, he realized he was there to warm the bed for the King.

"I was a prince too, and I am a King too," he grumbled while getting under the covers, Autumn was there already after all. He was somewhere between awake and asleep when he felt the mattress sinking by his right, "what, uh."

He realized Hyunwoo was getting into the bed, the room now illuminated only by a candle's light coming out of the bathroom's doorway. The air outside the covers was a bit colder than it was before, but the warmth wrapping their bodies was more than enough.

Minhyuk's body tensed up when the older got closer, wanting to tell him to stay on his side of the bed. A big hand then wrapped around his waist to pull from him, easily taking him into his embrace, "you are _too_ skinny."

The younger had to swallow the lump on his throat before being able to respond, "your cooks won't make meatless meals."

"You still do not eat meat?" His breath hit against the other's neck, making his body tense up even more. Minhyuk accidentally popped one of his finger's articulations from pressing them too hard against each other over his stomach, "why are you so nervous?"

"Well, you are bit too close and I normally don't have any human physical contact," he chocked a laugh, "sorry I- this is new for me."

"Okay."

There was a funny sensation on Minhyuk's chest but he calmed down when the older's breathing let him know he had fell asleep. It probably took him an hour to fall asleep as well.

There was a knock on the door that immediately woke Hyunwoo up, and he opened his eyes being met a messy haired boy over his chest. He slightly smiled before carefully moving Minhyuk aside so he could get ready for the day.

"Just another hour noona," Minhyuk mumbled in his sleep and the King scoffed; obviously he had been an spoiled prince.

The older got up and headed to the bathroom to take a bath. Once he was ready and dressed up he walked towards the window to find the cornice full of stones. He shook his head with disapproval and left the room to fulfill his duties. He had definitely married a kid.

Hyunwoo proceeded with his day not thinking about the boy he had shared a bed with anymore. It was until dinner time that he saw Minhyuk again. The shorter was already eating some bread and hot chocolate, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

"Were you messing outside during the rain again?"

Minhyuk visibly tensed, tightening his grip around his drink, "sorry. I found an old coin, maybe it has some value."

"You are a King, do you not have enough?" he sat down waiting for his food to arrive. 

"I meant historic value," Minhyuk straightened on his seat, all smiley, "it has this beautiful engraving in gold and-"

"You could get sick. You are too skinny and could die from a simple cold."

"Well, it wouldn't be that bad, would it? And I'm sorry my flat chest and narrow hips kill your boner," he stood up and made his way to the entry but Hyunwoo held him back by grabbing his wrist before he could get away.

"Do not speak like that again, you have no manners nor respect for me or yourself. Stop acting like a fifteen year old prince and learn your fucking place."

There was a long pause where both's chests where raising way too fast, "we both know there is no place for me in this castle. Get one of you whores to warm the bed for you tonight-"

It wasn't his intention. He had never done something like that, but the guy in front of him just wouldn't stop talking and he was getting tired of having to see his face. But he hadn't mean to hit him like he did.

Minhyuk held his his jaw but didn't turn his face away. It was his pride what hurt the most at the moment, he wanted nothing more than to hit the King back but he knew better.

He was indeed too skinny to try and confront the muscly man, so he swallowed his cry and slightly bowed, "I'll head out now, excuse me."

Once he was on the bedroom's bathroom, he cried.


	3. Only Fools Rush In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think... we should consummate our marriage."

There was no point in fighting back, he had said he would do his best, and he tried to understand the other's point of view. Hyunwoo's father had just died; Hyunwoo had to take the throne before planned, and on top of that he had to marry a man, a very childish and talkative man.

He cuddled under the covers, his jaw hurting where he had just been hit. "Try harder, dear" he told himself, holding the pink stone close to his chest.

That night, when Hyunwoo went to bed, they slept each on their side of it.

Minhyuk was way too far from the castle and he knew it, but he was feeling free for the first time since he turned sixteen. His noona was close enough to watch him while he collected stones on a bag he had been given by a servant.

The day was cloudy but there was no rain. His thick coat protected him from the cold of the mid Autumn. Three weeks had passed since he started to sleep with his husband, only sleep. 

  
The overwhelming thoughts of the other sending him back to his old room filled his mind, they had not been together yet and he feared the older would want that kind of physical contact, but not from him.

Hyunwoo hadn't hit him again, but he also didn't hold him again on their sleep. 

  
They would take breakfast and dinner together in silence, Minhyuk would tell him a bit about his day before getting quiet. The cooks started to make meals with no meat for him so his body was stronger as before coming to the castle, and he started to participate on the meetings ignoring the fact that Hyunwoo didn't take any of his comments in consideration.

Today he felt like skipping all of his duties as a 'King', there was no one to pay attention to him anyway. He and Soo, his noona, left for a walk in the early morning and had been outside since then. Minhyuk ha expected to see the sunset but the day was cloudy and since it was lunch time, he was getting hungry.

"I think we should go back, my King."

With his characteristic pout, Minhyuk turned towards her and nodded, skipping every three steps as if dancing, "I love you noona."

She laughed and let him put his arm around her shoulders, "what get you so happy today?" 

"I can pretend this is just us back at the garden on the past years. You were also taken your life from you and yet you never complain, at least not to me. I know I should be grateful and thank my parents for finding a way for me to be a King, but it is hard. I'll do my best, as I promised to you and my little brother."

Once they were back at the castle they parted ways, Minhyuk went directly to the second floor and into the dinning room to seek lunch. He was a bit surprised for he found Hyunwoo already eating while writing something on a piece of paper

  
"Your Majesty," he bowed and went to his sit, his belly reminding him what he was there for. "Is there something wrong? You never eat lunch, not here."

Hyunwoo only raised his eyes to give him a glance and then looked back again at his writing, "it is my dining room, I do not need anyone's permission to take my lunch here."

"It's my dining room too," Minhyuk murmured but he's sure the King heard him. A moment later a servant came with a bowl of rice and other ingredients, "thank you."

  
He had just started eating when an officer hurriedly entered the room, "Your Majesty, your Highness, there are some news I must deliver to you. I apologize for doing it now as you are eating for they are terrible news, but they must be known by you."

Minhyuk held his breath as the officer said the last part glancing at him, "What is it?" Hyunwoo demanded standing on his feet.

The officer looked at the older but then back at Minhyuk, "y-your brother, he was playing by the shore and missed a rock, he fell down the cliff," he said as if the King only had one brother, but Minhyuk only cared about one enough. "I am sorry, my King, but he did not survive the fall.

There were tears blurring his vision, he couldn't react to anything. His mind was numbed and he was no longer hungry, "not my Jun, please.." he managed to said with a strangled voice.

"I am so sorry, my King," he bowed deeply, before turning towards Hyunwoo. "Also, the team you sent to the forest came back with news, it seems that the fire was caused."

  
The King nodded to dismiss the officer and the room was left in silence, "I am sorry about your brother."

Minhyuk nodded and cleaned his eyes, "I suppose I can't go to see him," he was already expecting Hyunwoo to shake his head in denial but it still hurt, being aware that it would be like that, that he wouldn't see his little brother ever again, "I am sorry about your father."

  
Hyunwoo headed to the Council meeting that evening but the younger had no strength to go through anything else that day. He went directly to bed and covered himself with the warm blankets, finally able to cry.

The tears did not stop for hours and he felt like vomiting everytime he thought of his brother's face when they had said goodbye. He was two years younger than him, he must have grown to be a handsome young man, a strong man that Minhyuk would never get to see.

  
His noona had come to the room but only kissed his forehead, knowing he needed space after receiving the news. It wasn't until very night when the King entered the room, Minhyuk no longer sobbing yet not asleep.

A while later Hyunwoo got under the covers after blowing off the candles. Minhyuk turned around to face his husband, both laying on their sides and looking at the other's figure on the dark, "did you find out anything about the fire?" he asked in a low voice.

"No," the King answered, carefully thinking about what to do, was Minhyuk okay? He was always chatty with the personnel, and would always ask him questions even if he didn't answer nor ask something back. 

  
But he had recently lost his last family member himself, and he had been alone through it. Minhyuk was alone, and after all they were now family.

The taller reached for the other's waist to pull him towards his body and embraced him. It was the first time they hugged; Hyunwoo did it for he knew how his husband was feeling. Minhyuk immediately started sobbing against his chest, his fists grabbing his husband's sleeping robes.

"He is gone," he cried out repeatedly while Hyunwoo rubbed his back to comfort him. They fell asleep like that.

  
In the morning Hyunwoo left early to go into the forest for the fire's investigation. He did for the last three days, and during that time, Minhyuk stayed in their room with a blanket sitting around his shoulders, only going out to eat lunch.

The King came back to the castle as the sun set; nights where longer on this time of the year, so he went to the Council meeting and then directly to have dinner.

"Where is he?" Hyunwoo asked Minhyuk's servant who was at the dining room.

"He had lunch but hasn't left the room for anything else."

The King nodded and finished eating, then he stood up and walked to his quarters, "what are you doing?"

Minhyuk left down the stone he had been holding and turned back at him, "what do you mean?"  
"You can not stay in this room forever."

"Says who?"

"I do. You have duties, and you have to eat-"

"What for?"

The taller let out an exasperated sigh, "you are a King now, I understand you have to mourn your lost, but you need to act as-"

"A King? You already are the King for this country's people; a Queen? We both know I can't do that."

"You should learn your place."

"And what is my place? Your bed? I am here, you don't even like men, do you? What is the purpose of all this? We can't even be friends, you never answer me, you only glance back with that annoyed expression of superiority."

He crossed the room to get into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Hyunwoo was confused, he did find the other boy attractive when comparing to other man, but he hadn't though about it at all. On their wedding night he was willing to show the younger he didn't mind trying to do something.

Now that he thought about it, it had been more like him not minding having a boy just like he had women. At the same time he didn't think it would bother Minhyuk, both had been forced into the marriage, it wasn't as if Hyunwoo had forced him into it.

They hadn't really talked about what each wanted to do with this marriage, as a couple.  
He snapped out of his thoughts when the boy wrapped in a blanket passed by in front of him to sit on his side of the bed.

And as usual, with a pout on his lips this time, Minhyuk made a comment about his day, "I read a poem book today while taking a bath, and accidental dropped it down, but there is no real damage to it," then, as usual, he asked about Hyunwoo's day, "did you find out anything about the fire?"

"No," he stood up and remembered what Minhyuk had previously said, and what he had found on the forest, "I found this near a cave, maybe you will like it," he placed the rock next to his husband. "I'll take a bath now."

Minhyuk stared at the rock for a moment before noticing in the dim light a particular shine. He took it on his hand, his jaw dropping open when he saw the red pieces of ruby embedded in one of the grey stone's sides.

He carried it to the window where he had his collection and placed it down with care among the others.

The King came out of the bathroom to find his husband in front of the bed, hands clasped over his belly and biting his lower lip, "thank you, my King."

Hyunwoo nodded and approached him, standing in front of him, only centimeters of distance between their bodies.

"I think we need to talk about us, as a couple, and as Kings," Hyunwoo said reaching the shorter's shoulder with his hand.

"Uh-hu," Minhyuk was tired, his body felt numb from crying for the past days, but also his mind wasn't clear, "I've never been with someone, I was always inside our castle and since I was brought here I haven't interacted with anyone but my noona."

Hyunwoo frowned, moving his hand from the other's shoulder to his neck, "do you like men?"

The shorter shrugged, "I don't know, never had the chance to find out."  
"Tell me if you want me to stop."

"Okay."

Hyunwoo then leaned all the way to kiss him, the shorter gasping at the new sensation of warm lips against his. Clumsily he wrapped his arms around Hyunwoo's shoulders to pull himself upwards, trying to follow the kiss; it was weird and not really what he had expected, but Hyunwoo didn't seem to mind.

The King leaned his head slightly to the side so their noses wouldn't bump, and moved his hands to grab the skinny waist of his husband, "I still think you should eat more," he commented between kisses.

Minhyuk laughed and allowed his husband to press him against his body to continue the escalating kiss.

"You are beautiful" the older separated from the kiss to take Minhyuk's top out, looking down at the white and smooth skin of his collarbones. He then took out his own sleeping top only to kiss his husband with more passion and urgency than before.

The skin to skin sensation originated an overwhelming sensation on the pit of the younger's stomach which only intensified as Hyunwoo's lips left his mouth to start kissing his neck and collarbones. Their heavy breathing was all that could be heard inside the room, Minhyuk holding onto the tanned man's shoulders, his legs weakening at the sensations.

Hyunwoo carefully pushed him back to get them into the bed, lowering his husband and holding his own body above him with his forearms besides the younger's head to kiss him, this time, getting his tongue inside Minhyuk's mouth. 

Trying not to break the kiss, the taller moved them to the pillows to elevate Minhyuk's upper body, setting himself between his legs. "Ah, hyung," he gasped, the pressure against his crotch making him throw his head back.

"How far would you like to get?" Hyunwoo asked while taking off the rest of their clothing.

"I think... we should consummate our marriage."

"I must warn you, that it will hurt you," Hyunwoo lowered his body, starting to grind their hips together.

"Ngg... okay." Hyunwoo reached down to grab their erections in his hand, the sensation completely new for both. Their warm bodies were starting to sweat slightly, Minhyuk had his eyes closed and his hands holding onto Hyunwoo's back.

"I think, I can't," the younger said, eyebrows frowned while pushing his hips up at the pace of the King's hand.

"Okay," the older let go of himself to only stroke Minhyuk, who gasped at every movement until he came on his stomach and Hyunwoo's hand. The King leaned down to kiss him again, "what?" he asked when he felt Minhyuk's smile.

The younger shook his head and kissed back, holding his breath when he felt Hyunwoo's erection hitting his thigh, "it's okay if it hurts," he whispered.

Hyunwoo looked at him in the eye and reached down to stroke himself, using Minhyuk's come to make it easier, thinking it may be less painful for his husband this way.

Minhyuk closed his eyes when he felt a foreign pressure, his hearth thumping against his ribs with fear and nervousness. Although feeling Hyunwoo's muscles and hearing the sounds that where coming from his throat was making him feel excited again, the pain he was starting to feel inside him was stronger.

"This, uh, you feel so good," Hyunwoo tried not to move for a while so Minhyuk's body could get used to him being inside. Minhyuk turned his head to look at the window and his husband could see the tears that where filling his eyes, "Do you want me to stop?"

"No, my King, just give me a sec-nd."

After what felt an eternity for both, for different reasons, Hyunwoo pulled back and then back in, Minhyuk's warmth numbing his conscience. He started to move in and out each time deeper and then faster, Minhyuk's slim body moving along with his rocking. 

It took only a bit of time longer than what Minhyuk would have liked, when he felt Hyunwoo coming inside of his body. 

They remained attached for another moment while Hyunwoo recovered his breath, he then lay besides the shorter facing downwards.

Minhyuk tried to stand up with the urge to clean his body, but when he sat down a strike of pain stopped him. Hyunwoo noticed this and stood up to help him get to the bathroom, covering him with a blanket, but once they were on the doorway Minhyuk took his arm out of the hold and closed the door behind himself.

Hyunwoo cleaned himself with some towels they had on the wardrobe and changed the bedding. Minhyuk came back when he was already half asleep, the smell of flower soap on his skin.

"We can have a funeral for your brother," Hyunwoo whispered after a while.

"Thank you, my King."


	4. Tumbled like it was Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk stopped hearing the discussion as he felt like fainting, then someone said something that brought back that knot to his stomach, "we need an heir."

"Your birthday is in two days," Soo said walking behind the young King. Today they were visiting the city, five guards following in disguise, but no one could recognize him either way.

"It feels wrong to celebrate it when my brother just died," they had had a small ceremony where Minhyuk and his noona could say goodbye to his brother in a symbolic way.

"I know, but it is a tradition for the people to meet a non-crown Prince's face on their twenty first birthday, both in our kingdom and here."

"This is our kingdom now, noona," he approached a merchant and asked for a bread that caught his attention, "can I have three of those?"

The merchant gave him the bread and they exchanged money, the King bowing in gratitude.

"You do not act as a King," the General approached him as soon as they were back at the castle, "people will never respect you if you act as a commoner."

"No, I actually think they would like me better if I don't treat them as inferior beings," Minhyuk talked back.

"They are inferior. You need to interact with the ones of your class, the commoners have to look up at you as someone who they must respect."

"Respect, not hate or fear," Minhyuk hardly bowed and walked away towards the meeting room.

Everyone was there already except Hyunwoo, he greeted them and took sit on his place, looking over to the parchments that were in front of them. The King entered the room a moment later, and behind him, the General.

"Today we are going to postpone the cultivation issue, we have a bigger matter at hand," Hyunwoo said before even sitting down, "the fire was indeed more than an accident, and we fear the person behind it might be after me too. If this is someone from our reign it is no longer safe in here, if it was from another Kingdom, this means war."

Minhyuk suddenly felt alert, all these implied his safety too after all. He had been trained once he turned ten, but after coming here all he was instructed under was law making and town administration issues. He felt unprepared and useless now.

"If it was caused by an internal rebellion and you are in danger we need to prepare for the worse.."

"What do you mean? Do you really think they will try to kill the King?"

"Kings."

Minhyuk stopped hearing the discussion as he felt like fainting, then someone said something that brought back that knot to his stomach, "we need an heir."

"That is also dangerous, do you not realize? If we can not protect the king how are we going to protect a new born Prince?"

It was too overwhelming, not only because they were in danger but because it meant that he would have to go back to his old room. Any connection made was to be ruined after only a couple of days. 

"Ask our spies to instigate on this, what reign attacked us, or who betrayed us, and for what purpose, I want to know who killed my father," Hyunwoo stood up obliging them to be silence. "This is the first thing we must do, I can not bring a baby to the danger, not if the danger is someone in this castle," he looked around the men. "General, we need to open another investigation to find out if someone here holds any part of the responsibility."

"Right away, my King."

Everyone stood up to do as told, only the royal couple remained on the room, but Hyunwoo didn't seem to be aware of his husband's presence until he spoke up, "I could take care of him, or her."

The taller turned to face him, "what do you mean?"

"Your baby, if you really need to secure the throne I could take care of your kid. No one knows my face except the people on this table, if anything was to happen to you I would make sure to raise him well enough to take your place."

Hyunwoo stared at him with wide eyes, "you are a King too, you know?" he scolded "they saw your face at the wedding."

"I was wearing a veil."

"You are not raising a kid alone in hide out," he shook his head, "a Crown Prince should not grow up in secret. This is not the solution, if it is someone inside this reign we have to pretend we are not aware of it, we need to act carefully."

"I understand, my King."

Hyunwoo sat down, head on his hands with the overwhelming stress.

Minhyuk took out a package from the bag he brought and shove it towards the taller, "I went to the city today, this is for you," he said and as always, asked without really expecting a long answer, "did you get a new concubine?"

After a long silence Hyunwoo nodded.

"I don't trust that man," Minhyuk commented while handing another stone towards his servant.

"Your Highness, he is the General and was chosen by the former King Son."

"So? He is rude, suspicious looking and annoying."

Both looked at the older man who was giving indications to other war officers, "you have a point, my King."

Minhyuk laughed and kept searching for stones, "I know, right?"

"What do you collect stones for, if it is not rude of me to intrude," he quickly said.

"I.. am going to build a castle!" Minhyuk answered with a huge smile.

Minhyuk was sitting on the kitchen, a whole meal in front of him. It was prepared with almost every ingredient available in the Kingdom ground's, including meat.

His hands where large, they had always been even bigger than his brothers' hands. But even if they hadn't been he could tell his arms where slim. The past four years and a half he had stayed on a small palace, hardly ever doing anything physical effort other than walking around the field, so he didn't really have muscles.

He took the fork and started with his meal, trying to taste the chicken and potatoes, forcing himself to swallow the mouthful almost without chewing it.

It took him around two hours to finish the first three plates, but he couldn't eat anymore. He called the cookers to thank them and apologize, asking them to eat themselves the rest or give it to the other servants.

He ran to their room feeling his stomach pushing the food upwards, urgent to get into the bathroom. As soon as he opened the door he noticed there was someone inside, but it wasn't his husband.

"Who are you?" he asked confused for a second and forgetting the reason why he had even come here. He remembered as soon as he put two plus two: this was the new concubine. The nausea came stronger than before but he managed to get into the bathroom to grab a bucket before emptying his stomach's content.

Hyunwoo was near the room when he saw Minhyuk's servant running towards the room, standing outside with a worried expression, "Your Highness!" he called, soon approached by the King.

"What is wrong?"

"He ate too much, and I fear the meat did no good for his stomach. May I come in to help him?"

Hyunwoo nodded, getting inside after him but stopping on his tracks when he saw the girl standing by the window. The painful sounds coming from the bathroom made him react again, not knowing to whom he should speak.

"You Highness, it is okay, you will feel better soon," the servant could be heard over the desperate cries Minhyuk made after each retching.

"No, I won't," he sobbed, no longer throwing up.

"Don't worry, I'll clean here and else, you just need to rest on the bed and I'll send someone to bring you water."

"No, not in that bed," Minhyuk barely vocalized.

Hyunwoo could hear him rinsing and washing his mouth with soft weeps. "Who sent you?" he asked the girl, who took a step forward.

"The General and Council, they said I was to give you a heir before your next birthday, and that I would give up to my rights of being a mother after he could walk by his own."

"I do not need you yet, you may go to the room you had been staying at previously."

She looked at him with a puzzled expression, stepping out of the room after a deep bow.

The servant left the room and soon Minhyuk was beside Hyunwoo, his eyes swollen and teary, his skin more pale than usual and his hair messy. "When did you get in?" he asked with a pout, trying to wipe away his tears.

"I just got here.. are you feeling better? What did you eat?" Hyunwoo tried to touch his elbow but Minhyuk stepped back.

"Nothing," he crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head towards the window, "where is she?"

"She will be sleeping on her own room, I did not call her, the Council made a mistake."

"Did they, though? You are twenty two after all; you are old enough to have a healthy kid, to teach him how to be a King."

Hyunwoo walked back to close the room's door, Minhyuk frowning at him, trying to ignore the tears that were still escaping his eyes. "A kid is not something that we need in this moment, and you know it, stop being so obvious about it."

"Obvious about what?"

"The fact that you hate the idea of me having a baby with someone else."

"You crazy? I'm not jealous, I know well I can't have a baby and I know well how you will manage to get one."

"So you are, jealous, indeed. Of them?" he pointed towards the door, referring to the girls.

Minhyuk scoffed, "for you? Stop believing you are irresistible to women and men."

"It seemed that I was so the other night," Hyunwoo said, getting closer and sharpening his eyes, "you were so easy to drive."

The younger looked at him with disgust, "did you not realize it was only you the second time?"

"I did warn you it could be uncomfortable."

"But not like that!" Minhyuk cried hitting repeatedly the taller's chest, "it was wrong, it felt wrong," he tried to punch him again but Hyunwoo took his wrists on his hands. "I feel dirty, I don't get to be a King but I was never expecting that, I grew up knowing that.. but here, here I am not more than the concubines that will give you a Prince."

"I am sorry.." he lowered his hands, "but I did not make the Treaty, it was our parents, I was tied into this without my consensus! Why would I have chosen to be with a man? Why would I have chosen you?"

Although he knew it already, it pained him more to hear it from the man that was supposed to be with him until one of them died, from the man he had already slept with, even if it wasn't what he had expected.

He rubbed his eyes and got on his knees to later sit on the floor, pushing himself towards the bed feet to rest his back while pressing his hands together.

"I tried to eat chicken and meat today, maybe it will be easier next time," he said with the most void tone the older had ever heard, "can I sleep alone tonight?"

Hyunwoo said nothing but left the room.


	5. Beauty out of Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "[...] just remember you have a voice, make it as loud as you are whenever you feel like it [...]"

When Minhyuk woke up he went directly to the window and grabbed the pink stone he had brought from his home when he was sixteen, the last day he saw his brother. He washed himself and dressed onto today's attire.

The boy decided to skip breakfast since his stomach was still weak, rather taking a glass of water and walking towards the garden. In the middle of his favorite spot to look for rocks he found a rose and a bread, both resting in a beautiful fabric. 

He smiled and looked around, finding his servant and noona waving at him from afar.

"Right, it is my birthday" he sighed, taking the flower with care despite it had no longer any thorn, and ate the bread with fear of his noona scolding him for skipping a meal.

He walked towards a small bridge on the same garden and sat on its edge to enjoy the bread and admire the flower against the early sunlight. Slow steps could be heard against the bridge's wood and soon the King was besides him.

"It is your birthday."

Minhyuk nodded, remembering the harsh words they had exchanged the previous day, "it is."

"Your presentation to the people will take place after lunch."

The younger shook his head slightly but accepted nonetheless, "okay."

"I.. I have to apologize for yesterday."

"You don't have to."

"I want to.. it was wrong, I should not have said what I said. I know we can not do anything against the Treaty, but I could at least have paid you more attention, and I should have been more careful with you."

"I should have been more quiet."

Hyunwoo's heart ached at this, he knew know how hard the other had been trying to fit, and it pained him to think of Minhyuk being passive and willing to do without own will.

"You are a King, too, you owe nothing to them, you owe nothing to me.. but it is your people too, and they should get to meet you."

Minhyuk nodded standing on his feet, "you are right, please guide me to the ceremony, my King," he bowed, letting the rose fall into the water below.

"..Your King, Son Minhyuk!"

The people clapped at him, some with enthusiasm at finally seeing the King's husband, some doing it only for it was required from them, and a few while whispering about him. The boy had walked through their street and they were amazed at his attitude; on the other hand, many where bewildered about the King's partner being another man.

Hyunwoo held his hand for a second before giving him a small box that one of his hands could easily cover if he were to close it. The people kept cheering when they saw this, and Minhyuk respectfully bowed towards his husband and towards the multitude, the people getting quiet when he did so.

"Can I?" Minhyuk motioned with a hand towards the citizens. Hyunwoo nodded in confusion.

The birthday boy put away his gift into his pocket before stepping down the stairs to get into the crowd. The people that was closer stepped back and the guards immediately followed the King, trying to stop him. 

But before Hyunwoo could order them to take him back, Minhyuk was holding an old lady's hand and chatting with her and her small granddaughter. The other's around got closer with awe and enthusiasm, many handing him the products they were selling as a gift.

Back at the castle Hyunwoo approached Minhyuk at the library, both were wearing their sleeping robes.

"You should be careful outside, we do not know everyone's intentions."

Minhyuk closed his book when the older took sit beside him on the couch, "I know, but they are our people, if they trust us we-" he said with a weak smile before correcting himself "you are right, I will be more prudent with my actions next time."

Hyunwoo sighed, both opening their books to read in silence. He glanced over his book to the other, noticing the small rock on his lap. It was the one he gave him earlier, a rough diamond.

He then raised his eyes to look at his husband's face. He had clear skin, thick yet smooth eyebrows, cute shaped lips and a funny uneven blink on his left eye. How come he hadn't noticed that unique trait before.

"Ask for a draw, it will last you longer," the younger joked, putting his book down again and taking the precious stone on his hands, "thank you for this," he bowed with his head, pressing it against his chest.

"Why do you collect stones?" he asked with curiosity, this was the first time they had something close to a civilized conversation.

"I will build a castle," he laughed at the others perplexed expression, "a small one, of course. My brother and I built a model back home- back at the Lee's Kingdom," he quickly said instead. "We had a beach with pink stones, and our castle walls would look like strawberry milk candy. On my way out I took one and promised I would make a model of this castle to show him how it was here once I got permission to visit him."

"I am sorry."

Minhyuk nodded, "I hadn't seen another pink stone until I moved with you, then I remembered about the model I had promised to make. I don't know if there is a point in making it anymore so.. the stones are just sitting by the window now. Thank you for these ones anyway, they would look beautiful on the stained glass windows."

Hyunwoo smiled at the others thoughtful face.

"Wow, it's the first time I see you actually smile!" Hyunwoo cleaned his throat trying to avoid his face from getting red "Where did you get this anyway? It's a freaking diamond, did you get into a volcano?"

The older shook his head with a closed smile, "almost, there is a cave we hide at when it rains in the forest, they happened to be on the floor among other grey stones."

"Huh, maybe someone dropped it when exciting the cave, or it is pure luck," he raised his feet to set them over the couch by pulling his legs towards his chest, admiring the diamond, "I've never been on the forest."

Hyunwoo looked at him and he didn't need to ask, he knew Minhyuk would tell him why.

"We lived by the shore, and our forest's trees were not like the ones here. Anyway, I wasn't allowed to go out until I was ten, and it was only for training. I once tried to run away while riding horse but the trainer caught me before I could go too far."

"So you were trained in combat?"

"I was. Only for five years; once I got here I was ordered to stay inside and be careful," he said sincerely, "like a princess," he then murmured, but both knew it was louder than a murmur.

"Maybe you could help the General on the missions then, sometimes it gets too busy, especially now that we are investigating the fire."

Minhyuk made a funny face, turning towards the older, "I think I rather get into a volcano," he laughed, forgetting for a moment anything that had happened between them and stretching his legs, his feet touching Hyunwoo's leg, "he totally hates me."

"What?"

"Haven't you noticed? I get into his nerves, and sincerely, I would get tired of me too. I sometimes do it in purpose just to irritate him," he smirked, loosing his track of mind when Hyunwoo reached to take his feet and place it over his own lap.

"Are you cold?" Minhyuk shook his head, his hearth beating in a weird pace at the warm feeling of Hyunwoo's hands around his feet, "would you rather have a division for yourself? You are not a Queen after all, you should be doing the things I do."

"Sincerely, I like what I do now, I want the laws to be fair for both the people and us, and I don't mind staying inside, specially now that the winter is so close."

"Well, just remember you have a voice, make it as loud as you are whenever you feel like it. Sorry for making you feel like you should quiet down," the King apologized.

"It's okay, I know I can be a bit hyper sometimes. And I don't mind being quiet if you will massage my feet like this when we are not fighting."

Hyunwoo chuckled, looking at the beautiful boy with closed eyes across the coach.

"I think this is the longer conversation we have had."

"I know right?" Minhyuk laughed, opening his eyes and getting out of the hold just to crawl over the couch until he was besides his husband, "thank you, for not getting rid of me," he hugged Hyunwoo, hiding his face on his strong shoulder.

His words broke the older's heart more, who quickly hugged back, pulling Minhyuk into his lap with his legs towards the empty side of the couch. They cuddled without thinking about it, their bodies naturally fitting together with Minhyuk's arms around his neck and his own hands around the younger's slim waist.

"I can't promise to you that we will fall in love and that we will not fight anymore, but I promise you I will make an effort, and I will act as a husband and be there for you."

Minhyuk nodded, a couple of dumb tears on his eyes, "I promise I will be stronger."

Eventually both fell asleep but Hyunwoo woke up when his head tilted backwards. The man on his arms was warm enough for them to be comfortable, but the position was starting to hurt his back.

With caution he stood up, carrying his husband —how ironic—bridal style, blowing off the candles and heading out of the library. A guard helped him open the room's door, closing it behind him; the lights on their room where off so he trusted his memory orientation to guide them into the bed.

He had never before been so thankful for the other's slim physique. Since both were already wearing their sleeping robes he only placed Minhyuk down with care, getting them under the covers too.

"Today he smiled," the younger mumbled in his sleep, making Hyunwoo stop any movement. Minhyuk was talking about him.

He struggled to fall asleep again for he couldn't stop looking at the angelic face beside him. How dumb had he been for not noticing it before, but it was hard. He had just lost his last blood relative and was forced to take control of a Kingdom before foreseen.

But the smiley boy wasn't guilty of it; he himself was guilty for hurrying into trying to get a pregnancy. Their first night together he saw the panic on his eyes, the same panic he was feeling in his chest since the messenger told him about his father and the fire.

He hadn't think about this marriage as a chance, a chance to have someone on his life, a new opportunity to love someone even if not in a romantic way. And Minhyuk was just lovable, his personality was like no other and his way of viewing things under an optimistic and considered light were also incomparable.

"From now on," he promised "I will love you as a person, as the only person I can trust on."


	6. Better than None

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Darling, we know who you are; not a Queen, and definitely not a King."

Minhyuk woke up feeling his mouth too dry, "what year is today?" he tried to raise up but an arm around his waist held him down.

He glanced behind to find Hyunwoo frowning with his eyes still closed, "it is early."

The younger laid down again, the sleep suddenly drought from his body. Hyunwoo's chest was pressed against his back and it made him remember the previous evening, what they had talked about and the way he had been held.

He then raised his hands to grasp Hyunwoo's arm that was on his waist, pushing himself further into the embrace. Then a knock on the door let them know it was not that early.

Hyunwoo grumbled and Minhyuk sighed, angry at the person and disappointed at the moment that had been ruined. Then someone opened the door, "You Majesty, I am so sorry to intrude but there are news about the fire, we found the culprit."

The King almost jumped out of the bed, both rapidly getting ready into their clothing and cleaning their teeth. In a few moments they were on the Council meeting room, in front of them a man was being held by several guards.

"Is it him?" Hyunwoo said, anger showing on the veins of his neck.

Minhyuk tried to calm him down by holding his hand but the other walked forward, fiercely approaching the man.

"He came by dawn to confess what his father did."

"His father?" Minhyuk asked, stepping into the confrontation.

"Speak," a guard pinched the man so he would explain, now that they were closer they could tell his age was not far from theirs.

"My father is the Chief Minister, I am a bastard."

"Is he speaking the truth?" Hyunwoo demanded.

"He is, the Chief Minister is now on a cell, he refuses to say anything."

"My father came to my house a couple of nights ago, he tried to abuse my mother. He was too drunk and confessed he and other man had killed the King, I beg you pardon me and my mother for not telling you this right away. We were afraid, and had no real proof of this, but he accidentally left a letter at our place and we just found it yesterday. I should have come as soon as I read its content."

The guards that were holding him back pushed him to the floor in front of the Kings, and Minhyuk immediately crouched down to help him get on his knees, "you did good," he whispered, standing again to take his position behind his husband.

"I beg you forgiveness, your Majesty."

"You have no blame on this, you and your mother are free of guilt on the matter, give us the letter and leave." Hyunwoo said, indicating the guards to take him out of there and taking a seat on the table.

"Be gentle, it wasn't him who set the fire," Minhyuk warned the guards, taking his seat as well.

"I need you to take care of the duties today, I will be too occupied interrogating the Chief Minister and deciding what to do with him."

Minhyuk looked at him with preoccupation but bowed, "yes, my King."

The sun had set a while ago and the moon was still to raise from behind the mountains, even so the garden was illuminated with some torches. Also Minhyuk had walked by those paths pretty much everyday since he moved into the castle, so navigating around wasn't really hard.

The day had been tough, and lonely. He had done a lot of documentation and fixed problems brought by the town's governors, he hadn't been alone but there was a certain feeling that made him uncomfortable. He wasn't accustomed to take decisions without consulting someone, he hadn't sat alone while going through politic related files in the past; this is what Hyunwoo was accustomed to. 

The thought made him feel heavy-hearted, no one should carry that much alone.

The galloping approaching let him know his husband and other people from the court had came back.

They left as soon as they had decided to execute the traitor, Minhyuk didn't want to know what they did to him for so long that they couldn't do in the city limits.

He slowly walked towards the entrance of the castle, where the knights and King were leaving the horses to the servants that would take them back to the stables. He waited patiently until the King started his way inside, spotting him almost immediately.

"Minhyuk?"

The younger felt the air being knocked out of his lungs, there was no one around them anymore and he was thankful for it since he could feel his face reddening.

"Is there something wrong?" Hyunwoo asked in concern, touching the boy and inspecting that he wasn't wounded. "Are you okay?"

Minhyuk nodded, holding the other's forearms so he would stop checking on him, "I am okay," he smiled.

Hyunwoo frowned and reached to touch his face, "did you eat meat again? Your face is hot."

"No, I didn't," he laughed and then confessed in low voice, "it.. it was the first time you called me by my name," he shrugged looking at the floor.

"Was it?"

Minhyuk nodded and then smiled with lips closed, "I was walking around the garden, hoping to see the stars before the moon light covers them."

Hyunwoo looked around and saw the clear sky, thousands of stars decorating the darkness, "it is a perfect night for sky gazing," he agreed.

"Would you stargaze with me? We can have some blankets to lay on and cover from the cold."

The taller still had a hand on his husband's cheek, caressing the smooth skin with his thumb while looking at the other's eyes. He then nodded, "let me grab the blankets we have on the porch."

Minhyuk's chest filled with joy, he would do as he had promised, he would do his best and he would do his part on this relationship.

They set down a couple of blankets in the middle of an empty field by the fountain and laid down over the bedding, two layers on them to protect themselves from the chill air.

Hyunwoo placed an arm behind his head and stretched the other for his husband to use it as a pillow. Minhyuk got closer, grateful for the heat his body was radiating, "your job is hard."

"Sometimes, but I was trained for it."

"I wasn't, but I could learn from you.. in case some day you are too tired to deal with it I could cover your duties."

Hyunwoo nodded, closing his eyes and pulling the other towards his body since his arm was starting to get numb. Minhyuk rested his head on Hyunwoo's strong chest, still pacing his gaze in search off a shooting star.

He knew how clingy he could be, everyone had always told him yet only his younger brother hadn't bothered with the excess of skinship he seemed to need. Hyunwoo didn't seem to mind it either, and there was the problem.

His noona had told him skinship is to create bonds and to demonstrate affection to the ones you love.

He didn't want to confuse himself, nor confuse the other to have subtle forced feelings, but then again he had never been in love before. How was he supposed to know when it started to grow? How was he supposed to know it was love and not just attraction, or them resigning themselves to the future that had been chosen for them?

But Minhyuk wanted to decide, he really wanted this to go from a crush into love, he wanted to love the only person he was going to see every morning and the only man that would kiss him. He also wanted to share both simple moments like this and the hard ones where the other needed support even if it was just with his presence.

"Hyunwoo?" he called, the name foreign to his tongue, familiar to his brain.

He looked up finding the older already asleep, his breathing slow and mouth slightly open. Minhyuk giggled, pushing up his chin with care so he wouldn't breath in the cold air, and pulling the sheets to cover more of Hyunwoo's body, his own face only uncovered on his eyes so he could still look at the sky.

"What do you mean?"

"He is making you act like a kid, not as a King," the sound of voices woke Minhyuk up, the sky was darker than when they had fallen asleep so he guessed it was almost dawn. He sat up wrapping the covers around his body and looking around to find the source of the voices.

"I was too tired after yesterday, I fell asleep without realizing, nobody saw us anyway."

"You could have been attacked, who says you are safe now? The Minister could have an accomplice or even a party that helped set the fire-"

"We know well they have all been taken care of.. this will not happen again, you do not need to worry."

"How could we not? There is no heir to the throne and he will not only not give you one, but he seems to be getting in the way of you having a baby."

"Leave, we are not doing anything today, not after yesterday. I still have a lot in mind since it was my father's murder what we judged."

There was a pause, "your Majesty," steps indicate the other person left. Minhyuk knew who it had been even if he couldn't see anything.

"Are you awake?" Hyunwoo asked sitting next to him, Minhyuk then made a sound of confirmation, "I am sorry he woke you up. I think we scared some servants by not being in our room when they got in to prepare our baths."

"Sorry," he apologized in a murmur.

"How much you heard?"

Minhyuk scuffed. He hated the General even more now, "enough. Who does he think he is, you are a kid! We are both too young to give up on plain things and get into a boring adult life."

Hyunwoo laughed, helping him on his feet, "I know, he holds a bit of truth, anyway. We should be more careful."

"Why? We were just sleeping."

"It is dangerous, and it is still uncommon for two man to be sleeping together."

Minhyuk was angry now, "So it is okay to force two man into a marriage but you shouldn't hold hands in public," he mocked.

"I am sorry."

The sun was raising now and Minhyuk knew he wouldn't be able to hide his frustration so early in the morning.

"Let's go inside before they see we made eye contact."

This was supposed to be something like a free day, only a few complaints were solved by the King and the other responsibilities were postponed for later. Minhyuk decided it was the perfect day to ask for all kinds of chocolate and start building his castle.

That morning, when they got into their room, Hyunwoo had suggested they could bath together to take advantage of all the hot water that had been brought. But he declined the offer, suddenly too shy to do something that should be common for a married couple. Or at least he thought it should.

They had seen each other naked already, but their minds were numbed by the heat of the moment. Also, he was still uncomfortable by the comments previously made, but mostly it was the fact of being both unclothed in front of each other that made him nervous.

It was past noon now and Minhyuk was ready to spend his free day on the castle model. He had a tray with different chocolates and some water on his hands and was making his way towards their room when Hyunwoo stopped him on the hall.

"Hyung?" he saw the other troubled frown, "what is it? Wait, did you wore your sleeping robes all day? Huh, I should get mine before-"

"You should go to the library."

"Why? Who is there?"

"It is not that someone is the- no, I," Minhyuk was worried now for the other rarely stuttered "there is someone here," he pointed to the closed door.

Minhyuk lowered his head, "oh, I get it," he nodded and made eye contact again, "don't worry, I understand you have to do this."

"Thank you, it would have been uncomfortable if you were to walk in us on bed."

The younger almost whimpered; he thought for a moment that Hyunwoo was apologizing for having to sleep with a woman to get her pregnant. Hyunwoo was preventing him from coming into the room and ruining the moment.

"Wouldn't it?" he laughed as best as he could, turning around and getting back into the kitchen.

He almost drops the tray, barely reaching the table to set it down before letting himself fall into a chair. It was stupid and pointless, he knew more than well what the King needed to do to get an heir.

But it was just not fair, and he had every right to feel that way.

After the past days he thought that maybe Hyunwoo was starting to develop something like affection for him. How hasty he had been.

Minhyuk was very tired, his eyes closing before he could end a simple line of his book. He pressed his eyelids to force them open, trying not to get asleep. 

The library was warm with the fire and the blanket around his feet, and his swollen eyes were not helping him on staying awake. Still, he refused to go into the bedroom.

The girl was probably still in. Hyunwoo and him had only had sex once and probably the older had been holding more than enough to get three concubines pregnant. He had also made a mistake a few hours ago by thinking she wasn't there anymore.

He was only trying to collect his stones when he was traumatized with her exaggerated moaning. 

But he needed to get in there and retrieve his brother's stone, he needed to clean it and take it to the symbolic tomb to apologize for having left it in that sinful room.

When his head tilted forwards he decided it was enough. Minhyuk stood up and walked out of the library with determination, accidentally stepping into a huge mistake.

The concubine was coming out of the room just now, closing the door behind her.

"Your Highness," she bowed when she saw him.

"You," he answered with all the willpower he had left.

"Maybe you should reconsider not entering the room."

"Why? Who are you to tell me what I should or not do? It is my room after all."

"Is it? I don't want to make assumptions but I guess we just fucked up more times than you might have hugged."

"So you are the epitome of a concubine? You should watch your tongue when speaking to a King."

"Darling, we know who you are; not a Queen, and definitely not a King."

"I know what you are trying to do, but I won't fall for your wicked scheme, you are here only to deliver a baby and get lost. You won't step back into the castle and certainly, won't be even called the mother of the Prince."

She glanced at him and left with a scowl.

Nevertheless, Minhyuk knew she was right. About everything.

He entered the room, walking in a bee line to grab his pink stone and stopping when he was about to get out. "Why did you kick her out?"

He heard the duvet's ruffling.

"Minhyuk? Wha-what do you mean?"

"You should let her sleep here the night, it is easier for you to get her pregnant that way," with all the strength he didn't even have, he turned to face the man on the bed, "you should take care of her, she will carry your heir and a baby is the most delicate and precious thing, don't treat her wrong."

He bowed, swallowing his pride and finally exiting the room.


	7. Come Wrestle Me Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can we try to be something?"

Minhyuk left after finishing some of his duties, the day was cloudy as usual but not so cold, not for winter. He was wearing a royal attire used for explorations, something he didn't think he would ever be asked to participate in.

Two guards insisted on accompanying him since the forest could be dangerous, especially for a King.

"Do you happen to know where a cave is?"

"There are quite a few, your Highness, there is one towards the north but there is a closer one if you follow the shadows path."

"The shadows path, and why is it called like that? Is there something dark hunting that part of the forest?" he asked with a lot of interest, walking backwards while looking at the guards.

"Not anything that is known of, it's called the shadow path because the thick trees on its edges."

The other guard answered, his face focusing on Minhyuk's feet, ready to run forward in case he were to trip.

"Hmm, let's find out if there is a more interesting connotation to it," Minhyuk turned back to watch his steps, going into said direction. 

The fallen leaves filled the path but the trees on its sides didn't seem to have lost any leaf from their branches. One of the guards let him know when they were almost beside the cave, so the three of them exited the path and walked towards the cave.

"Do you have fire with you?"

"Your Highness, you are not thinking on entering the cave, are you?"

"Why, of course I am, I need to look for stones."

"In that case, let me get them for you," one of them suggested while the other turned on one of the torches they brought along, "we can't risk your life, there could be dangerous animals inside."

"I mean, it can't be that bad. You can both come inside with me, I am not asking to go alone, that's too much even for me."

The guards agreed and lightened the other torch, one stepping inside before Minhyuk and the other after him. 

"What are your names anyway?"

"Your Highness?" the one with beard asked him in confusion. He was holding his sword on his hand while looking around.

"What? You are not allowed to tell me?" he crouched down to take a few stones that seemed to be broken from the wall, putting them away on his bag to wash them back at the castle, "you seem older than me, is it too inappropriate if I call you hyungs?"

They had walked for a while now and the cave didn't seem to be getting to an end, Minhyuk was amazed for he could see many shiny stones despite the dim illumination.

"My King, you can call us by our names with the Knight title," the other answered, but before he could say anything they heard something as soil falling. They realized the ground below them wasn't firm only when it collapsed under them.

They didn't fall too much but the older guard was hit in the head with a loose rock that cave in with the floor that was kept standing, the torch he was holding turn off immediately, covered by dirt.

Minhyuk and the other guard reacted a moment later, both disoriented, their ears ringing and the dust filling their airways. 

"What happened?" Minhyuk raised his upper body by pushing with his forearms, he was facing down and he was starting to feel a sharpen pain on his cheek and left thigh.

"Your Highness!"

He was still to shocked and confused when the guard took him on his arms, only reacting when he saw the sunlight and felt the grass below him.

"Where is.. where is he?"

"I'll go get him, please do not enter the cave, please stay here," he disappeared inside the cave again.

Minhyuk raised his hand to touch his cheek to find it bleeding but no so bad. Then he saw his pants were torn on his left thigh right where his skin was burning, the blood in there wouldn't stop coming out of his leg.

"m'sorry" he whispered, pressing his temples with the heel of his hands.

"Your Highness, do you think you can walk?"

"How is he?" he looked at the man that was on the other's back.

"We need to take him back, do you think you can walk?"

Minhyuk looked down at his leg and nodded. He took his belt and wrapped it around it, standing on his feet using a large branch as support.

"Where is he?!"

The three of them where at the nursery wing, the lady had already taken care of the King's leg and was now working on the still unconscious man.

Hyunwoo entered the room and looked at Minhyuk's bandaged cheek. He then charged towards the guard.

"What where you thinking by allowing him inside a cave?!"

"My King," he bowed but Minhyuk stood in front of him, between both, before anything more could be said.

"It was me who insisted, and nothing serious happened," Hyunwoo looked at him with pure anger, "not to me, but the noona said he will wake up soon and-"

"You are getting everyone and yourself in so much trouble."

"m'sorry" he murmured, lowering his head.

"Speak up, you are a King, not a kid."

"It was our fault for not checking on the grounds before allowing him enter. We will make a report for you as long as he gets discharged," the knight apologized, bowing and stepping back.

Hyunwoo shook his head and turned around to leave the room, Minhyuk apologized to the other's in the room and left after his husband.

"Hyunwoo," he tried to hold him by his arm but the older snapped.

"Someone could have died and that would have been on you!" he hissed, continuing his way outside. Minhyuk no longer followed him.

The concubine had been given Minhyuk's old room after a week of sleeping with the King. Now they only needed to wait to see if it had worked out. Meanwhile Minhyuk was asked to comeback to the King's chambers.

Tonight was the first time they would be sharing a bed again, and Minhyuk had already managed to get the other angry at him.

He left the bag with the stones at the floor by the window. The guard had already woken up and, as Minhyuk was told, he was fine and only a bit pained. Still, he felt to guilty for getting them in danger and in trouble that he didn't want to clean the stones anymore.

"Your Highness, your bath," a servant called from outside and he asked her to get in. The girl and his usual male servant came in with buckets of hot water, going out and in several times until the bathtub was filled with the almost boiling liquid.

They poured some flowers and soapy fragrances inside before letting more buckets with water in the bathroom in case he wanted to change it, "please wait until it is a bit colder so you don't get burned. Also, put this on your cuts, specially on your leg."

"Thank you," he quietly said as the others left the room. He stepped into the bathroom, taking his clothes off and grabbing a towel to wet and clean the excess of dirt from his skin and hair before getting into the bathtub.

It was still too hot but he was thankful of having gone in already for the door was opened at that moment.

It was Hyunwoo.

"My King," Minhyuk greeted, feeling his cheeks reddening while pulling the fading bubbles towards his body.

"Move," Hyunwoo ordered, starting to take his clothes off.

The younger wanted to complaint, to demand the older to leave him alone, but his body complied, moving from the middle of the big bathtub towards an edge, pulling his legs towards his chest despite the pain.

Hyunwoo got inside, the water raising enough to cover their collar bones. Minhyuk rested his healthy cheek on his knees that were outside the water, closing his eyes to avoid looking at the older.

"What where you doing?" 

Minhyuk sighed, "I just wanted to explore a bit, and you said you got the stones from inside a cave.."

"That was reckless and stupid, I could have lost you!"

"I am never leaving," his own words hurt his heart, he was condemned to live there, to live like that.

Hyunwoo changed his position to rest on his knees so he could get closer to his husband, taking with care his face in his hands to examine it. Minhyuk frowned, the pout on his lips giving away his feelings, he just wanted to sit alone on the hot water and cry until it got cold.

But Hyunwoo didn't speak anymore. He just caressed his skin with caution around the wound, thumbs massaging his tensed jaw.

Minhyuk finally broke down, "m'so sorry," he held Hyunwoo's wrists, using him as a support while his legs gave in slightly to a side, his shins bumping against the other's knees. "I feel so, so lonely, I- I don't want to go back but I can't stand being here, this is too much for me. I'm sorry I still act like a kid, and m'sorry I get everyone in trouble, it wasn't my intention."

Hyunwoo shushed him, not knowing how to confort him yet not wanting to force him into stop crying.

"It will get better, I should have made it better for you, I am sorry I didn't keep my promise," he pulled the other towards him, hugging his upper body out of the water with a hand behind his head and the other on his waist to support him. Minhyuk shivered against his naked skin, his sobs slowly getting quiet, his arms hugging Hyunwoo by the torso.

"Please, help me go through this, I promise I'll behave," Hyunwoo separated their bodies to clean his tears, "okay, I promess I will really try to behave."

Hyunwoo laughed, leaving a kiss on his healthy cheek and lowering them to sit down each on a side of the big bathtub, their bodies warming up under the water, "I will, I will make this easier for you, and I'll do my best on changing."

They continued their bath, lastly washing their heads before Hyunwoo reached for towels so they could get out of the tub. The fire on the room was on so they hurried towards it, standing in front of the flames and wrapping themselves into their sleeping coats. 

When Minhyuk took the towel from his body Hyunwoo saw the multiple stitches and reddened skin on his thigh, deciding not to say anything just yet.

"You don't have yo change, I like you, maybe we just need to learn to live with each other."

Hyunwoo nodded, extending his arms to help the other dry his hair with the towel since it was longer than his. 

"Did you know your left eye takes longer to blink?"

Minhyuk laughed at the out of place comment, "I know, I only get conscious about it when someone points it out," both started to change into their sleeping robes once they were warmer, "did you know you make faces while eating?"

"Do I?"

Minhyuk nodded enthusiastically with a closed smile.

Hyunwoo raised both eyebrows while resting his chin against his chest, his face making the other laugh, "you are cute."

"Cute?"

"Yes," he nodded again, "you must be used to other descriptions, but I think you can be cute sometimes."

They stared at the fire for a few moments, the room warm enough for them to feel comfortable and ready to sleep. Then Minhyuk remembered he had to put the medicine on his leg and cheek to prevent infections.

He took the ointment from the shelve where he left it and followed Hyunwoo into the bed. The room was well illuminated by the fire so he only sat up on the mattress and raised his pants leg all the way to his wound.

"How did you get that?" 

Minhyuk looked at him and then back at his wound, gently putting some ointment over it, "I think a sharp rock or something when I fell, it was bleeding pretty bad but she said I didn't lost to much blood."

"And how can she know? You are too pale, maybe you did lose more than your body can take."

"My skin is pale," Minhyuk laughed wrapping a bandage around his thigh and getting under the covers.

"You should eat red vegetables tomorrow, just to make sure," they turned into their sides to look at each other, "give me the ointment, you forgot to put some on your face."

He gently put the medicine on his husband's wound, Minhyuk closed his eyes and when he opened them Hyunwoo was only a few centimeters away from his face.

"I was so worried about you, when your servant came to me and told me what happened my mind showed me the worst scenarios," Hyunwoo confessed, the concern evident on his expression.

"m'sorry," he whispered "I really am sorry, he got hurt because of me and I was so, so scared when he wouldn't wake up," he referred to the guard that was hit on the head, "please don't blame them, don't fire them, it was me."

"I will not, I understand now, I was too agitated back on the infirmary. If it makes you feel better we can go talk with them tomorrow, so you can see him awake."

Minhyuk nodded repeatedly and reached forward to hug his husband, who held him firmly on his embrace.

"Can we try to be something? I mean, I know we can be friends, and we are already married, but I mean... a couple."

"Like... romantically?" Hyunwoo asked, breaking the hug to look at the other under the fire's light.


	8. What No One Else Can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I really do not want to hurt you in any way. I want to make this, this whole marriage thing, comfortable for you, I want you to enjoy it."

Today was the anniversary of the Kingdom's consolidation, and a big party was being thrown both in the castle and among the common people. Everyone had been making preparations for a couple of weeks now and Minhyuk was ready to try the food and enjoy the party.

He had just found out about the event, and was just told that there was a ball prepared for that night. He spend a few more minutes than usual staring at himself in the mirror, especially at the wound he got the previous day.

"Should I cover it? Or does the bandage looks worse?"

His noona thought about it for a second, handing him the ointment, "I think it will heal faster if you don't cover it up, your face is too pretty to be scarred."

"Handsome, noona, how many times do I have to tell you?" she laughed, "anyway, I really want to go and see what the people in the city is doing before having to lock myself in the castle with people that I don't know anything about except that they will stare at me for having a cut on my face and a dick instead of breasts."

"My King!"

"Sorry, noona; it ain't a lie tho."

"Very well, just make sure not to ruin your makeup and hair, you can change into the formal attire once you are back, if they give you permission."

"I am a King, I don't need permission to walk around my territories."

She looked at him with a 'there's nothing I can do to convince him of anything' face, "just don't ruin your beau- your handsome face."

"Where are you going?" Hyunwoo climbed down of the throne to approach him.

"I will be going to the city for the celebrations, but I will make sure to be here in time for the ball."

"Is it not a bit unwise to walk among the people now that they know your face? Especially today that many guests will be travelling to come meet you?" the General interrupted, standing tall beside him.

"Isn't the people part of the Kingdom? I'll be here on time to clean up and change."

Hyunwoo nodded, "the people has said good things about you, they seem pacified with your presence. Go with caution, let six guards take care of you, four in disguise and two next to you. Your security is still the most important thing here."

"Thank you, my King," he bowed with a huge smile, not breaking the eye contact.

The General scuffed and dismissed himself, leaving the two alone which Minhyuk took advantage of to hug the taller, leaving a chaste kiss on his lips before exiting the throne room.

He walked around the decorated streets with food stalls, stopping every now and then to look what the sellers were offering, buying a few handicrafts and desserts.

The people would bow at him and the kids would wave goodbye as he passed by, and he would approach some of them to ask their names and smile at them. They would ask what had happened to his cheek and he would answer he got hurt with stones while exploring a cave. And although it was the truth yet the kids seemed to see it as an adventure.

One of the guards reminded him about the ball so they walked back to the castle through a different street for Minhyuk could greet the people in there. As soon as he got down from his horse he ran inside, careful not to hurt his leg, to refresh himself and get ready for the event.

The royal stylists retouched his make up and helped him dress up, finally fixing his hair to place the crown on his head.

He stared at the mirror for too long again, but it was because of his whole rather than the wound.

"Wow," he turned when his husband's reflection appeared beside him.

"Hi, I- I just remembered I am a King."

Hyunwoo laughed, touching his own crown, "keep that in mind when my family and others interrogate you, they can be difficult some times, but do not pay them much attention."

Minhyuk nodded, suddenly anxious.

They were announced when entering the hall, a lot of guests had attended in their best attires and more expensive jewelry. Minhyuk walked beside Hyunwoo, only a bit behind for he didn't want to appear pretentious.

His noona had recommended him to impose, to make his presence and position known. But he was still the new guy, the foreigner and the only one who didn't know the others.

Many people looked at him with a weird glance and both knew why, it was a boy besides their beloved Hyunwoo, not a Queen.

"My dear, we are so sorry about your father's death, he was always so benevolent with our small Kingdom, we hope we can maintain that union under your reign. We apologize for not attending the funeral for we had a storm that destroyed big part of our people's harvest."

The woman was old but still wearing a small crown, she seemed to be close to the King and Minhyuk was excited to know her, her smile was very gentle.

"We completely understand, Queen Sun," Hyunwoo slightly bowed to her, holding her hand while moving aside so she could fully see Minhyuk, "this is Minhyuk, my husband. Thank you for the wedding gift you sent."

"It is a boy," she stated looking at the younger, "I am sorry, I- I wasn't aware.. the gift, I am sorry if it was offensive."

Minhyuk smiled, not really following into the conversation, "Queen Sun, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"She sent an amulet and medicine for fertility," Hyunwoo clarified, Minhyuk nodded in understatement, trying to keep the smile on his lips.

"I will be sending you a most proper gift, my apologies."

"Oh, please do not worry, we understand the confusion, this was an arrangement of peace and we decided it was the best for all kingdoms to comply with it," Minhyuk clarified not for the first time in the night, as if not wanting anyone to look down on his husband for not marrying a princess.

"But.. what about an heir?"

"I will be having one, there is no need to worry, the blood line will not be lost."

The Queen sighed as if in relief, "that is great news, well then I think the gift is suitable after all. We will be looking forward for you and your concubine pregnancy." 

It was harder and harder for Minhyuk to keep that smile throughout the night.

"They hate me." 

Everyone was eating now, the royal couple in their table above a platform. Minhyuk's vegetarian meal laid untouched on the plate, his appetite replaced by stomachache, "who?"

"Everyone."

Hyunwoo glanced around the room, catching some people staring at them, or rather, at Minhyuk, "you are just new to them, they will get used to you."

"I wish I wasn't something they need to get used to," he said in a low whisper. Both knew it was uncomfortable for everyone, it was the first time that the royal couple were both male, but somehow it was only affecting Minhyuk out of the two of them. He was the foreigner part of the deal after all.

The people was already finishing their dinner, standing to dance to the music, their murmurs reaching the King's ears. Hyunwoo stood up, looking at everyone and then at his husband. Being a man of few words and even less explanations, he reached his hand for the man still sitting down.

Minhyuk looked at it and took it with hesitation, being pulled so they were both standing very close to each other. The younger searched on his face for an explanation but Hyunwoo was almost as blank faced as always.

The older directed them towards the middle of the ball room, the people moving aside for them to make their way between the crowd.

Hyunwoo placed his free hand on Minhyuk's slim waist and the younger slowly raised his to rest on Hyunwoo's shoulder. They started to swing to the music as everyone else was, the ones closer stepping a bit away, giving them more space to move freely.

"They are staring," Minhyuk said in a quiet voice, much more calmed than before.

Hyunwoo hummed in confirmation, letting their attached hands go so he could embrace with both arms his husband's waist.

Minhyuk shifted his eyes from the people to the taller, both off his forearms against his strong chest. There was something new on Hyunwoo's eyes, and it was exciting for Minhyuk to try and discover the meaning.

He didn't have to guess for too long because Hyunwoo decided to speak up the reason, "they are our guests, I married you and that makes you the King, that makes them inferior to you and I can not allow them to look down on you when they ought to be bowing."

Minhyuk tried to suppress a smile but couldn't help it, his white teeth showing the other that he had pleased him, "let's let them stare then."

Hyunwoo nodded, leaning down to kiss his cheek. Minhyuk's chest was puffed with pride when he heard some gasps and the murmuring getting louder, "let them speak."

Minhyuk nodded too, wrapping his arms around the taller's shoulders to make their dancing more comfortable. Some elders approached them to say goodbye for it was late, so they stopped dancing to say their farewells.

Some of them smiled and others frowned, but Minhyuk was kind to all, sticking to his personality and promise of not getting the people to fear or hate him.

"Should we retire to our chamber?" Hyunwoo asked, his hand pressing on his lower back; Minhyuk nodded, forgetting he hadn't eat anything and ignoring the fact that others were still around them.

Without a word to anyone else Hyunwoo guided them upstairs, the halls were colder but their room was warm, the fire's flames keeping the room in a perfect temperature.

"Is that makeup on your face?" Hyunwoo asked once they closed the door behind them, pressing the younger against it.

"I had it on our wedding day too."

"How come I did not notice back then?" Minhyuk shrugged, pressing his lips closed in nervousness, "you look so beautiful."

"Do I?"

"Uh huh, you are beautiful."

They stared at each other's eyes longer than ever before, Hyunwoo's hands gently caressing Minhyuk's hips, "hyung."

"I really want to make this good for you-"

"It was fine last time-"

"No. No it was not, I hurt you, and I used you, and.. I have talked to someone, and they told me why, and how I can make it good for you," Minhyuk suddenly felt his ears hot, ashamed at someone knowing about that, "I can make this good for you too."

"And I trust you."

Hyunwoo took this as the perfect signal to continue, leaning down to press their lips together in a deep kiss, tilting their heads to have better access and lightly licking the younger's lips.

Minhyuk sighed, opening his lips for Hyunwoo's tongue, the feeling still new and exciting, the older knew well what he was doing and Minhyuk was no one to complaint about it. Hyunwoo took the younger's thighs to push him upwards, wrapping his legs around his waist careful not to hurt the still fresh wound, trapping his body between him and the door even more.

He separated from the kiss to leave small bites on Minhyuk's neck, and while supporting his weight he started to gradually thrust their hips together. Minhyuk didn't hold back the gasps that were escaping his mouth, his crown falling to the ground when he titled his head back against the door. 

Both laughed lightly, Minhyuk holding his breath when a shiver crossed his whole body at the stimulation, "can- can we take this off?" he pulled from the King's attire, reaching forward to place a kiss on the plump lips.

Hyunwoo let him down to take his own crown off, letting it fall besides Minhyuk's, and taking his hand to walk towards the bed. He continued with his pants and sat on the edge facing the fire, pulling Minhyuk towards him to repeat the previous actions with their underwear still on.

They slowly took off the rest of their clothing until it was only the bandage around Minhyuk's thigh. Not wanting to start worrying about it, the younger walked forward to sit astride over Hyunwoo's legs, his shins against the mattress.

They kissed again in a deep but slower way; none of them wanting to scare the other. Hyunwoo's hands were tracing paths all over the thinner body, his warm finger pads causing more than shivering. The King flipped them over once, placing Minhyuk down with his back against the bed as he stood up to grab something. 

To the younger it felt like minutes although it was only mere seconds. He closed his eyes and tried not to reach down while waiting for his husband; despite his age he hadn't done much related to sexual practices, not even with himself, so he was a bit afraid he would come way to soon. What a killer would that be.

His heartbeat started to raise again when he felt the mattress sinking around him and soon after it, a pressure against his chest and legs.

"It is going to feel awkward at first," Hyunwoo warned him and it sort of brought memories back to the other who just nodded, wrapping his arms around the taller's shoulders.

"Okay," he said in a low voice, the nerves suddenly taking over.

But he wasn't going to give up on it, they were a couple and both had decided to try on and make their relationship work; also, he wasn't about to lose the opportunity of seeing the other's amazing body.

It did felt awkward, he even tensed when he felt Hyunwoo's somehow slickery fingers, but it didn't felt as bad as their first time. It was when the older started to thrust in and out that he felt a bit of ache but also pleasure.

Without knowing how long had passed Hyunwoo took his fingers out, figuring out it was enough for it to hurt less, "is it okay if I continue?" he asked nonetheless.

Minhyuk nodded, the air stuck on his lungs at the anticipation. Hyunwoo rose himself on his elbows and forearms, breaking the hug and leaving a flustered boy with nothing to hold onto. He focused on getting inside the boy with care, thrusting in little by little, using all his willpower to be patient at the amazingly warm pressure around him.

Once he was all the way in he stopped for Minhyuk's body to adjust, being extra careful of every movement. Just then he looked down to see the other staring back at him, his eyebrows a bit frowned and a light layer of sweat over his skin.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not really, it just feels, tight."

Hyunwoo nodded, "it definitely does."

Minhyuk smirked at that, "is it good?" Hyunwoo nodded again, lowering himself to catch the other's lips for a second, "then move."

Hyunwoo only stared at him for a moment before moving outwards without breaking the eye contact. Minhyuk inhaled sharply, reaching forward to grasp his husband's shoulders. 

When Hyunwoo started to move in and out both tightened their jaws, the older about to go crazy, "this feels way too good," he admitted, keeping a constant rhythm.

After a especially deep thrust that had both groaning, Hyunwoo took Minhyuk's hands in his and intertwined their fingers, placing their hands besides the latter's head. 

"Hyunwoo," Minhyuk sighed as if asking for something. The older seemed to understand for he started to move in a more constant way, not so fast but harder, his strong torso showing his abs tightening.

Minhyuk rolled his eyes at the not so familiar warm feeling that settled at his belly, "you can come babe."

"No," he shook his head, "I want this to last."

"We can just start again," he said leaning down to press his lips at his ear, "as many times as we can," he bit lightly at the lobe, getting a whimper from Minhyuk.

Once he let go Minhyuk shook his head again and pressed his eyes closed, as if trying to hold back. Hyunwoo released his hands and grabbed his husband from the waist to flip them over with no warning.

The sudden change of position had Hyunwoo's cock hitting something inside the younger, who cried out a strangled word, letting his head drop forwards hunching his back.

When the older started to push upwards he finally lost it, his body tensed and his hands closed in fists, frowning and crying almost as if it had pained him.

Hyunwoo lasted just a bit longer but soon filled the other's insides with his own seed. He wrapped the younger's still tense body against his in a hug, the waves still hitting him for another moment.

"Ngg-" Minhyuk tried to complain when the other dragged himself out of him by placing his leaner body besides his, "why you leaving?" 

"No, I-. wait, I am just going to grab something to clean ourselves," he explained, reaching to the nightstand for a cloth. He then cleaned both of their torsos and Minhyuk's legs that were starting to get smeared by the semen coming from his insides, "there."

"You are not leaving?"

"Of course not," he assured climbing back onto the bed, grabbing a sheet that was by the headboard to cover their bodies.

Minhyuk immediately attached himself to the taller's side, hiding his face against the pillow, "okay," he pouted out.

"Are you okay?" Hyunwoo asked but didn't take the other's nod as an answer, "did I hurt you?"

Minhyuk opened his eyes and shook his head in haste, "not at all, I mean I feel like it is going to be difficult to walk tomorrow but it, it was beyond pleasurable," he admitted despite the blood tinting his cheeks.

"I really do not want to hurt you in any way," Hyunwoo whispered, caressing his flushed face, "I want to make this, this whole marriage thing, comfortable for you, I want you to enjoy it."

"Believe me, you did," Minhyuk laughed, cleaning the tears that were starting to dry on his eyes and cheeks, "I don't know why I cried, it was.. just to overwhelming and my body just did."

"I will take it as a compliment."

Minhyuk hit his shoulder and both laughed, "your ego went up in just a second didn't it?" he settled again on his side, cuddling with tiredness.

Hyunwoo was almost asleep when he heard the other sigh, "what is it?"

"Can.. can we do this again tomorrow? I... It was really good and, I want to try more."

"Of course we can" Hyunwoo laughed, kissing his forehead and closing his eyes again, ready to sleep, "we are husbands, and we are Kings... Of course we can."


	9. Paid in coin of gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Beware of the mother, for a mother, is always a mother and nothing will change that. My king, be prudent, but follow your instincts, but most importantly, be careful."

A few weeks passed by in calm; they would eat their meals together even if they ate different dishes. Hyunwoo would help him to take care of his wound and Minhyuk tried to be with the King when the older had to work in his office for long hours. 

The very next night they went to their room earlier to sleep together, taking a bath after it and changing the bed sheets before actually sleeping. They would hold hands when they were together and no one was around, and Minhyuk still asked something at the end of every day.

It was afternoon when both arrived to the castle, Minhyuk had been on town with the people and Hyunwoo was coming back from an expedition. The King was outside at the gardens talking with the General and other men when Minhyuk spotted him, then the younger ran towards them but stopped a few meters away.

The General glanced at him but the younger smiled, only to bother him. The General and the rest of the men finally left and Minhyuk was able to approach his husband, wrapping his lean arms around Hyunwoo's waist.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"How was your day?"

"Tiring, how was yours?"

Minhyuk shrugged, "I saw a fortune teller, tho she looked more like a witch."

They got inside the castle and walked upstairs to their dining room to take dinner. Their night continued as the previous days, with them reading at the library after their meal while Hyunwoo caressed his husband's hair.

The following morning, as soon as they were out of bed, a maid came in to deliver some news. 

"She is pregnant."

Time stopped for a second while they processed the information; they had succeeded this time, Hyunwoo was going to have a child.

She left the room right after Minhyuk thanked her. When he glanced at the other he saw his blank expression, "are you okay?"

"Huh?"

"Congratulations," Minhyuk sincerely said smiling, hugging him out of the shock, "you are going to be a great father, I know it."

"How?"

"I just know," he separated from the hug. He was amazed with himself for he didn't feel any kind of jealousy or pain, he was genuinely excited for his husband and he wanted nothing more than to support him.

"You know, he or she will be like our child, right?" Hyunwoo asked grabbing his hands.

This time Minhyuk answered with a sad smile, "I can't do that, I can't take someone else's kid. She or he will grow to be a Prince or Princess, their father as the King, and their mother as such."

"But-"

"I won't take her right of being a mother away."

"She knew what is to happen if the pregnancy is completed, I tricked no one, she signed as a concubine, not as a wife."

"I understand, but I don't think it is correct to separate them-"

"It is an accord, both parties were informed about the conditions. She will feed the baby until we can take care of them without her help."

Minhyuk frowned, "and she agreed to that?"

"She did."

"Why would she give up on her child?"

"That's her job as a concubine."

This time the younger scoffed, letting go of the hold, "our marriage is also an accord, this is only my job then."

"Is that how you think?"

"No! I mean, that's not what I meant-"

"What is wrong with you? I thought you would be happy about that, she no longer has to be here once she gives birth."

"I mean, I obviously like the fact that you don't have to sleep with her anymore, but-"

"But what? I just do not get your point, you are being exhausting."

Minhyuk wanted to say something, anything, but he remained silent. It felt similar to their first conversation, he knew he still was too talkative and troublesome, but he didn't want to be tiring to others, let alone to his lover.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, watching Hyunwoo walking into the bathroom. He glanced back towards the window, where he had placed back his stones, with a sigh he went to change into his day clothing.

Minhyuk was walking through the streets, not a lot of people was outside since the sky was almost covered in thick dark clouds. It was not so long past midday so Minhyuk decided to go to the town, only two guards with him.

"Can you wait here?" the guards seemed unsure but nodded. Minhyuk entered the small cabin after knocking a couple of times. 

It was dark and smelled funny, "so you are back."

"I am."

"What is it that you need to know, is it an answer for a question or where you not satisfied with my predictions."

"I.. I want to know something."

"From the future, or from the past?"

"More like an opinion," he sat down in front of the almost blind woman, "I.. I was told you are good giving advice."

"Is it about the baby?"

Minhyuk gasped but tried to not give away his emotions, if she really had a vision for the beyond, she ought to know things like that, "more about the mother."

"A mother is a mother and nothing will change that."

"That's what I tried to tell him, I don't want the kid to resent me, I don't want her to feel like I stole her child."

"I child has two parents, a father is a father," she leaned forward, "and one of them should not take the child from the other."

"Yes, that's what I just-"

"Beware of the mother, for a mother, is always a mother and nothing will change that."

"Yes.. okay, I.. I guess I should leave since it is about to rain.. but you already know that," he said a bit weirded out by her insisting tone.

"My king, be prudent, but follow your instincts," she grabbed his wrists with an impossible strength, "but most importantly, be careful."

"Well thank you so much for everything, I'll take it into account and I hope you have a great year," he quickly retrieved his hands and left several coins in front of the woman.

"Be careful," he heard as he stepped out from the small room to meet the street and his guards.

"Your majesty, we should make our way back to the castle."

"Yep, I totally agree with you."

"I grew up with two parents and although I wasn't their priority their presence gave me strength. My friend, son of the gardener, didn't have a mother and he would often be discouraged or affected by that. That's why I don't want that to happen to the future Prince, after all, he is the baby of my husband."

He and his servant were walking around the castle just because it wasn't rainy and Minhyuk was tired of being inside, "I understand what you mean, your Majesty. But, if I may say a personal opinion.."

"I listen."

"I grew up without a mother, and there is no one else I miss the most than my father. He is the one that made me who I am, I never felt the lost of my mother, I was never curious as to why she left, all I needed was my father and that was more than enough. Man can raise a baby well."

Minhyuk stopped to look at his servant, "I see," he said with a frown, "I care more for my noona than my parents since she was the one besides while growing up, I understand your point."

"It takes a King to raise a Prince, maybe one is enough. And maybe, two Kings is even better," the young servant said with sincerity. Minhyuk felt something settling on his stomach, the realization and foreign emotions taking over. He leaned forward to hug the boy who just froze until the King broke the hug.

"You are a wise man, you ought to be doing more than serving a fool like me."

"Your Highness, you are more than a King by birth," he bowed, "I'll see you in the morning, your husband is here."

When his servant walked away he turned to see the carriage arriving at the principal gates. Patiently, he stood up by the door lightly bowing and smiling when the other started to climb the stairs towards him.

Except that Hyunwoo did not stop, nor greeted him, nor smiled.

Minhyuk froze in place for a moment after the other had entered the castle, and when the servants and guards were no longer in sight he dropped to the floor. He sat there not knowing what to do, should he ask the other to forgive his stupid ideas or should he act as if nothing was wrong?

Both where degrading, and none could assure him things would be sweet again.

After a while he walked in and towards their library, but he didn't expect Hyunwoo to be there. He was sitting in the couch writing something, and he raised his head when Minhyuk entered.

"Had you been crying?" he asked, going back to what he was doing before the interruption.

"No," Minhyuk answered firmly, cleaning his eyes with the back of his hand, "there is something I want to say." 

Hyunwoo only arched an eyebrow waiting for the other to continue, "yes?"

Minhyuk scuffed, taking the documents from his hands and shoving them onto the table next to them, "listen to me. I am sorry, I didn't understand but now I do, and I admit it. I shouldn't have stepped into your plans and I shouldn't have made a fuse about what was already settled," he made a pause to breathe in and calm himself. "I understand now, you are the baby's father, and you can be the best for he or she, and that baby will reign someday because of the person they grow to be because of you."

Hyunwoo stood up and grabbed his shoulders. "First of all, breath more often," Minhyuk laughed with a frown, was that a sign of everything coming back to what it was? "I am asking for your help to raise the kid, to do it together, aren't we both the Kings?"

Minhyuk nodded and happily accepted the lips that where soon kissing his mouth, "just don't ignore me again please, I rather you yell at me or scold me, but please don't ignore me."

"I will not, forgive me, my dear," he said holding his face and cleaning the falling tears.

"I don't like it, it reminds me of my family, and the beginning of our marriage, and just, I don't like it."

"I will never do it again, I promise it, my baby. I will also not hurt you, nor physically or emotionally, it pains me to hurt you, it pains me to see you hurting for what others do and it kills me when it was me who caused it."

"Where are we going?" 

"To hold an audience on the nearest city for the people to make their complains."

"Right, you told me before," Minhyuk displayed an apology smile that had the other laughing. They left very early, almost at dawn, and Hyunwoo had carried him to the carriage explaining where they were going, "I guess I was still asleep."

"I could tell by your snoring."

"What? I don't snore, I am a Prince- a King, you know what I mean."

The ride was long and they only made a quick stop in a small town between their home and their destination. Once they arrive to the city the Lord conducted them to the castle where the audience was to be held.

Minhyuk really wanted to explore around and visit the town but Hyunwoo instructed him to stay by his side during the complaints and all moments. Every now and then Minhyuk would make a suggestion if he thought the King was being to harsh on his decrees; Hyunwoo was first taken aback but later heard his suggestions and lessened some of the consequences that were not so severe.

"Thank you so much, my King" the old man bowed towards Hyunwoo and then turned to Minhyuk, "your Majesty."

When the man left Minhyuk lightly grabbed his husband's arm before remembering he was in public and letting go of the hold, "he called me Majesty," he whispered.

"That is what you are..." he said more like in a questioning way. 

Minhyuk smiled slightly and nodded, very attentive through the rest of the session, no longer feeling as if intruding.

On their way back Minhyuk leaned towards the older and side hugged him, a peace sensation settling nicely on his shoulders, "this is the first time I feel like a King," he quietly confessed "not a Prince, not the husband of the King, but a King." 

Hyunwoo looked at him with mixed emotions, he hadn't know the way his husband felt. Not knowing what to say, he took both of his hands between his own and slightly kissed his temple. Minhyuk rested his head on Hyunwoo's shoulder and focused on his warmth the rest of the ride.

It was already dark when they walked inside the castle, immediately noticing the commotion. "What is going on?"

"My Kings, we just realized, we should have know before," one of the servants deeply bowed when Hyunwoo made their presence noticed.

"What is happening?" Minhyuk asked with worry, frowning when he saw the General walking towards them, "why are you here?"

He ignored the question and instead directed his word towards Hyunwoo, "you need to call an emergency meeting, the-"

"You will not ignore your Majesty, he asked a question and you are bound to answer and obey him."

The General looked at them as if surprised, then apologized to the almost shaking Minhyuk, "I was called in to investigate, you must understand the troops where deployed as soon as your servants told us she was missing."

"Who is missing?" Hyunwoo stepped forwards, desperate for a concrete answer.

"Your concubine, her servant went to look for her after she did not go out to eat, and found out she was not in her chambers. We have looked for her in the castle but I sent the troops out as soon as the servant sent for us.."

They started walking towards the strategy room while the General shared the details with the brunette, but Minhyuk stayed back, to shaken to react. 

He then remembered the witch's words, and knew what she had meant. His heart sank at the thought of what the concubine could be capable of, she had a future King on her belly, there were a lot of ways this could go wrong for everyone involved.

They looked for her all night but couldn't find her.


	10. I'll lead you home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary, just, the final chapter, hope you like it ♡

Minhyuk ran across the noisy market, the rain was violently soaking everyone around who wasn't quick enough to find cover. He saw his horse being brought towards him by his guards, hopping on it with the help of his servant before all could make their way to the castle.

Once inside the castle he wrapped himself on blankets and ran upstairs, hearing the horses before closing the room's door behind him. He noticed the servants had a bath ready as he had asked, and although it was still to hot he hopped in after throwing his clothes and blankets to the darkest corner. 

A few moments later he heard steps pacing around the room and then the bathroom door opened, Hyunwoo stepped in.

"You are here," Hyunwoo sighed, walking towards him and grabbing his hand as Minhyuk extended a wet arm for him.

"I'll always be."

Hyunwoo nodded and after a moment of silence he took his clothes off. Minhyuk moved to let him in and patiently watched the older pouring more fragrances into the water.

"I learnt to convert currencies with no need of an abacus," he shared, "did you find anything about them today?"

Hyunwoo shook his head and proceded with his bath in silence, so Minhyuk imitated him.

When they were laying under the bed covers Minhyuk got closer to the King, cautiously. But Hyunwoo sat up at the touch, pressing the heels of his hands over his own eyes.

"What is it?"

"I- you do not have to lie, I know you go out every day," Minhyuk gasped, his heartbeat accelerating, "I- am sorry if I ever made you feel like you had to hide it from me."

"M'sorry."

"No, hear me please, I should have not made you feel like you had to ask me for permission, also that would be hypocritical of me, I am sorry for not being here."

"Hyunwoo, I understand, you have to look for her, it is your son on her belly," Minhyuk knelt up to hug him, trying to comfort him, "we will find them, we just have to keep looking, we just have to be strong."

"If it was not because of you I would be lost," Hyunwoo confessed in a whisper, raising his head to look at the younger's eyes. Minhyuk nodded, unwrapping himself from around him to lower the blankets so he could sit on Hyunwoo's lap, his head resting on his strong chest.

"I won't leave, I promise you I won't leave."

"I am sorry, it really scares me that one day I will come back and they will tell me you did not come back," he said with despair, tightening the hug around his husbands frame.

"We will be okay, and just like you come back, I will." Hyunwoo nodded and leaned forward to kiss him slightly, "we should sleep, I want to go with you tomorrow."

"Thanks."

Hyunwoo lied back and Minhyuk got comfortable without separating from the nice body heat that kept them warm and Minhyuk sang a sweet lullaby for him to sleep, the rain shattering melting with his husky voice.

"Can we go to my cottage?"

"Your cottage?" 

"Okay, the palace where I lived before coming to the castle, I used to called my cottage so I could imagine it was my chambers back at my father's kingdom."

"I am very confused," Hyunwoo confessed, making his horse turn around so he could look at the younger.

"Just, let's go there," Minhyuk insisted, "I have a feeling about it."

"We have checked the place already," the General said in an obvious tone but cleared his throat under Hyunwoo's glare, "she was not there and no one around has seen her."

"Please, I heard some farmers talking about seeing a ghost inside a couple of days ago when coming back to the city."

"Ghosts," Minhyuk heard the General murmuring but decided to ignore it, looking insistingly at his husband's eyes.

"Okay," Hyunwoo nodded, "let us go. Lead the way."

With a slight smile Minhyuk drove his horse in the palace's direction. Hyunwoo was by his side while the General and other soldiers followed behind.

"So.. that is where you went to every day?"

Minhyuk made a face and nodded, "yes, I.. I wanted to help, as pregnant as she is now she couldn't go that far, she can't hide for too long."

"Thank you, love."

The younger smiled to himself but couldn't stop looking at his handsome husband while they made their way among the trees.

When they were close enough that the palace could be seen they noticed movement inside through a window. It was supposed to be empty after they got married, so there was no one guarding it nor anyone to be living inside it until they needed it for some other reason.

Hyunwoo almost immediately got down from his horse and walked directly to the door with determination and anger; Minhyuk followed close behind.

"My King you have to remain calmed, if that's her inside we can't make her upset" the younger said grabbing his hand to stop him when he was about to open the door.

"How can you ask me to be calmed when she tries to take my baby from me? She might be the one pregnant but it is also my child."

Minhyuk nodded patiently and let go of the hold, but Hyunwoo was visibly less enraged, his factions relaxing just a bit.

He then turned back to the door to open it, a murmur could be heard for second before the Kings entered the place. A woman was standing besides the fireplace trying to ignite it but she let the instruments fall when she spotted them.

"Your Majesty!"

"You.. I know you," her terrified glance changed towards Minhyuk who was getting closer to her, "you used to work in the castle, how did you know about this place? Why would you help her escape? Where is she tho?"

He followed her eyesight to his back, finding Hyunwoo hovering over a figure on the couch; when he walked towards them he realized that indeed, it was the concubine.

"I won't say I'm sorry," she spoke up, standing up from the chair she was in and stepping back so the King wasn't that close to her, "this is my son-"

"It is our son," Hyunwoo was really bothered and Minhyuk was nervous about him rapidly losing his patience.

"Maybe we should head to the castle before any-"

"It's our son, not his," she interrupted Minhyuk trying her best not to break the eye contact with the King.

Hyunwoo seemed to understand what she meant but didn't share her point of view, "so this is about him being my husband? Not a wife but a man? Is that why you did this?"

"Not exactly, but partially. Why can't I be the one raising him? And I don't mean feeding him until he is able to eat by himself," Minhyuk's glance dropped to the floor, he completely understood what she must be feeling, "I mean being her mother, I want the prince to call me mother".

But even then he wasn't going to let her keep looking down on him that way, "because you want your child or because you want to be called Queen?"

Hyunwoo turned around to him processing his comment and when he glanced back at her he was able to see the smirk on her face before it turned into a sorrowful mask in less than a second.

"Every mother wants the best for their kid, and I won't be able to give him my best if I'm not with him."

Hyunwoo took Minhyuk's hand to step out before ordering the guards to take her and the servant, "we will talk about this back at the castle to hold a meeting."

"M'sorry."

Hyunwoo placed his spoon down, he was confused.

"What would you be sorry about?"

"She took the baby away because of me," he started but paused when Hyunwoo scoffed.

"You are way too smart to genuinely believe that."

Minhyuk nodded with a sad smile, "I know this wasn't under our control but, why can't the rest of the people understand that? Why did our parents made this agreement if they knew what people would think of me".

Hyunwoo stood up to get beside him, crouching down and taking his hands, "maybe they knew people would like you regardless what you are."

Minhyuk concealed a smile with a pout, "do _you_ like me?"

"I think so, I mean, at first I could not stand you but-" he laughed when Minhyuk hit his shoulder, "of course I like you, I have come to love you because you are unique and special to me, you are stronger than anyone could think, and you are like a spell that drifts away the bad thoughts and nightmares."

Minhyuk's closed smile couldn't get bigger now, he felt blood tinting his skin.

"I do not have nightmares anymore since I fall asleep embracing you," Hyunwoo confessed.

"I know, you used to struggle and murmur a lot in your sleep, I wanted to help you even when we didn't get along."

"And I do not want you to struggle or have a tough time when you are awake," he stood up without letting go of the hold, "I want to protect you and make you feel loved, realize that you are loved."

Minhyuk stood up and let himself be guided across the kitchen towards their wing. A portrait he hadn't seen before was hanging in front of their bedroom door, its frame was made with a beautiful pinkish stone. 

"It's us."

Hyunwoo made a confirmation sound and stood behind him, wrapping both of his arms around his torso and resting his chin on his right shoulder. "It's us."

Minhyuk hugged the older's arms that were across his chest and rested his head against his, "I love you too". When Hyunwoo started pecking his cheek and temple Minhyuk turned his head for a proper kiss.

He gasped happily breaking the kiss to look again at the big paining of them wearing their crowns, but most importantly, side by side.

But Hyunwoo kept kissing his cheek and neck despite his laugh, without more words, the King walked backwards holding him on his arms and into the room.

Not long after, the concubine started having contractions and the medics that worked for the royal family came as soon as they could since it was midnight and it was storming outside.

Both Kings were outside her room while the doctors helped deliver the baby. Minhyuk was sitting on the floor looking at the rug whilst Hyunwoo paced from one side of the hall to the other, over and over again.

Her screams could be heard over the thunders, but then another cry made everything seem silent. 

Minhyuk stood up when a servant opened the door and Hyunwoo stepped inside, they closed the door behind but he could feel the escaping warmth of the room's fire warming his sweaty skin.

Moments later Hyunwoo came out with the baby on his arms wrapped in so many layers it made him look even smaller. The teary smile on the older's face was huge and Minhyuk's heart couldn't tell which of the two beings in front of him was more fragile.

"It's a boy."

Minhyuk laughed with happiness, carefully uncovering the baby's delicate face to look at him. "He's a mini you," he gasped looking at how similar to his husband the baby was, even with his small swollen face, "hi baby, you are gorgeous, and you are loved," he whispered.

Hyunwoo had a world on his arms, but Minhyuk still managed to steal his breath.

"King Minhyuk, she is calling for you."

Both glanced at the servant with worry, Minhyuk entered the room as another servant went out with Hyunwoo and the baby.

The healers were working on her, and he managed to see a ridiculous amount of blood before approaching the bedside.

"You.." she said with a scowl, "I really don't like you, I wish this didn't have to be this way," she started, her mouth was dry and her face pale. "But the people adores you, and the King loves you," he listened to her, fearing she was may be saying this because an irreparable reason. "He is a King for a reason, and so are you. If- if he trusts you-" she swallowed and breathed for a few seconds before continuing, "then I trust my baby with you."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I won't make it, I feel it-"

"But the healers-"

"They just don't know it yet," Minhyuk was close to tears out of stress and worry, but nodded, "he is a prince, and a prince needs to be raised by Kings, please take care of him, don't hate on him because of me, love him because of Hyunwoo."

"I will.. and I am so sorry."

She nodded and slightly smiled, "can you stay until this ends?"

Minhyuk entered their room almost an hour later, Hyunwoo was by the crib singing to the baby but immediately noticed his husband's mood.

He walked towards him to grab his hands and kiss his temple, "are you okay?" Minhyuk shook his head and hugged him.

"She left, but I promised we will sing to him about his mom."

"We will, thanks for being there, and being here."

Minhyuk approached the crib to caress the baby's tiny hand, "little prince, I'll teach you to be the best prince for the people so your parents will be proud."

"You are also his father, Min."

"You hear that? We must listen to what the King says, but I am already proud of you," Hyunwoo side hugged him pecking his lips, "don't get jealous of the baby, I'll give you my attention later."

They laughed as they kept admiring the clueless being that was quickly drifting to sleep.


End file.
